


Em Boa Hora

by BelinhaZpears



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Acordo Ortográfico? Não o conheço..., Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Esta não é bem uma história contada em múltiplos capítulos, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Friendship, Gun Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Female Character, considere-se antes uma colecção de pequenas partes
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaZpears/pseuds/BelinhaZpears
Summary: “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.
Relationships: Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> A Mónica e o Denver não têm a devida e merecida atenção, quer na série quer no fandom, por isso decidi tomar conta do barco sozinha. Interessados são livres de se juntar a mim, contudo. :)
> 
> Espero que gostem desta fanfiction tanto quanto eu gostei de a escrever. Foi uma viagem louca, ainda para mais durante uma pandemia e depois de um jejum tão prolongado, mas soube-me muito bem.

_“_ _Connosco a história é bem diferente_

_Canções de amor não rimam com a gente_ _”_

\- Bárbara Tinoco, _A Fugir de Ser_

_. Estocolmo_

Contou sete, e todos a miravam de alto a baixo. A miúda pequena dirigiu-lhe um sorriso travesso; o velho de respiração pesada e aspecto doente tossia para as mãos; o engravatado de postura composta exibia uma expressão enigmática; os rapazes de ar jovial mexiam-se nas cadeiras de forma descontraída; as duas figuras monstruosas ao fundo da sala podiam facilmente passar por guarda-costas atribuídos ao pequeno e estranho grupo. Pelo canto do olho ainda via _o outro_ , prestando atenção a todos os seus movimentos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

Engoliu em seco antes de se aperceber do que acabara de acontecer. Agora que estava diante deles, não estava tão certa de ser capaz de o fazer. Ladrões, falsários, passadores de droga, piratas informáticos e criminosos de guerra eram parte de um mundo que, em teoria, existia paralelamente ao seu. Seriam como água e azeite, uma mistura que, por muito mexida que fosse, nunca originaria uma solução. Pareceu-lhe ver a miúda da primeira fila piscar-lhe o olho enquanto entretida a roer a tampa da caneta – se era um voto de confiança ou uma tentativa de sedução, preferia não saber.

“Olá,” e acenou timidamente. Sorriu, na esperança que nenhum se tivesse apercebido do quanto a sua mão tremia de nervoso. “Chamo-me –”

“Nada de nomes!” Sem sequer aumentar um decibel, a voz do tipo dos óculos era cortante e assertiva. “Pensei que lhe tivesses explicado as regras!”

Dirigia agora o olhar para a mulher que se mantinha lado a lado depois de a conduzir até ali. Ela simplesmente abanou-lhe uma mão adornada de anéis:

“Calma, Professor!”

E tocando-lhe ao de leve num braço, seguido de um pequeno aceno de cabeça, encorajou-a a prosseguir. _Tu consegues_ , podia ouvi-la através de um olhar, depois de toda uma viagem a insistir na mesma afirmação, tentando certificar-se que não ficaria com dúvidas e fugiria no último minuto. _Tu consegues_ , podia ouvir-se a si mesma, repetindo as palavras como se de uma fórmula mágica se tratasse. Talvez não fosse um deles para já, mas ninguém lhe podia tirar a determinação.

Suspirou. Os sete à sua frente continuavam a olhar para ela, na expectativa.

“Chamo-me Estocolmo,” completou com uma firmeza recém-descoberta. Estocolmo – cidade da cultura, da paz e tranquilidade, da beleza natural e dos contrastes. Uma cidade que era tudo o que mais desejava. Onde _sabia_ que um dia poderia ser feliz. “Vou ser a vossa agente infiltrada.”

* * *

_. Uma questão de confiança_

Não conseguiu dormir naquela primeira noite. Fosse pela novidade do espaço, pela noção que ainda não conquistara a sua audiência ou pela adrenalina de estar a fazer algo que sabia ser errado, rolou e rebolou na cama durante o que lhe pareceram _horas_ , sentindo o coração palpitar-lhe no peito e o estômago a aflorar-lhe à boca.

Uma noite perdida, já o sabia.

Desistiu pouco antes do bater das duas da madrugada. Tinha um grande dia pela frente – ficara responsável pela apresentação das plantas da Casa e por auxiliar na montagem do plano de fuga – e o Professor iria certamente reprovar a sua presença pelos corredores àquelas horas impróprias, mas não aguentava mais. Ou apanhava ar ou temia enlouquecer.

O casarão estava escuro, todas as persianas estavam corridas e a fraca luz do telemóvel não era suficiente para a fazer recordar o caminho até ao terraço. Estava certa que devia seguir para a direita – ou seria a outra direita...? Duas ou três portas depois da sua? De sentidos apurados por entre o desconhecido, contudo, conseguiu aperceber-se das vozes abafadas que discutiam algures na escuridão. E ela não se queria meter, a sério que não queria: eles ainda não confiavam nela, um sentimento recíproco, na verdade; perante aqueles extensos registos criminais, preferia não abrir a porta errada e ser apanhada no meio de uma contenda que não lhe dizia respeito.

Mas então ouviu o seu nome. O seu nome _de código_ , acrescentou mentalmente com relativo orgulho.

Estacou a meio do percurso, incerta do que fazer. A coragem não era o seu forte, nunca fora, mas a curiosidade também falava, por vezes mais alto e de forma mais convincente. Ainda não tinham decorrido vinte e quatro horas e eles já falavam de si pela madrugada adentro – quereria conhecer o motivo? Acabou por desligar a lanterna do telemóvel, já algo habituada à ausência de luz, e seguir o som, cada vez mais nítido à medida que se aproximava do quarto ao fundo do corredor, o primeiro a contar da escadaria principal.

As vozes debatiam-se do outro lado da porta fechada:

“Eu confio em ti para nos arranjares um elo de ligação, alguém que nos facilite a mobilidade dentro da Casa, alguém de confiança,” dizia um homem de tom muito composto mas carregado de reprovação, possivelmente a empurrar os óculos pela cana do nariz acima, conseguia imaginá-lo na perfeição, “e tu apareces aqui... com a namorada do Director-Geral!”

“Eh, _amante_ , não namorada,” a mulher levantou a voz sobre o término da queixa. “Custa a crer, eu sei, mas são papéis muito diferentes na nossa perspectiva!”

Seguiu-se uma breve pausa silenciosa. Quando Nairobi se tornou a ouvir, soou muito mais adocicada:

“Confie em mim, Professor, ela é de confiança.”

“Diz quem, o teu instinto feminino?”

“Chame-lhe o que quiser. Disse-me que eu tinha a sua confiança – pois bem, ela tem a minha. Dou-lhe a minha palavra, a Estocolmo está e _estará_ do nosso lado!”

Foi nesse momento que se sentiu transbordar de carinho para com a mulher que em meras semanas entrara na sua vida, abrira o seu coração e virara as suas convicções do avesso. Ela chamara-lhe sorte, entrar na Casa à procura de um aliado e encontrar uma mera secretária, demasiado esperta para o lugar, demasiado presa aos seus medos para tentar sair da zona de conforto; do seu ponto de vista, fora o destino a entregar-lhe as chaves da sua própria libertação, na figura de uma criminosa que lhe abrira a porta da gaiola e a convidara a voar. Há muito que se esquecera do que era fazer amigos, mas também Estocolmo sentia uma confiança cega desde os primeiros minutos que Nairobi merecia o título.

“Bom,” aceitou por fim o Professor, “veremos.”

Temendo que ele saísse abruptamente com a declaração final (eles não dormiam juntos, _pois não_?), deu um salto para trás e virou costas ao quarto, correndo de forma instintiva de volta à cama, onde se enroscou debaixo dos lençóis. Mais uma vez, sentia o peito arder sobre o bater descompassado do seu coração e a passagem fervorosa do sangue nas suas veias, mas a ânsia pelo amanhã já não era o único motivo da sua agitação.

Desta vez era a certeza que teria de dar tudo por tudo para uma missão bem cumprida, de forma a não deixar Nairobi ficar mal.

* * *

_. Sob as estrelas_

Podia ter tido mais sorte na segunda noite, podia, mas o seu processo de sono foi eventualmente quebrado por uma cabeceira de cama a bater contra a parede, molas de um colchão a chiar e ainda os inconfundíveis gemidos que clarificavam de forma bem explícita o que acontecia algures entre aquelas quatro paredes. Consultou o telemóvel que carregava junto a si – não eram ainda quatro da manhã. _Não há direito!_ , chegou a pensar.

Bendito o momento em que se lembrara de perder alguns minutos da hora de almoço para decorar o caminho do seu quarto até ao terraço com uma apetitosa vista sobre os campos que rodeavam o casarão outrora abandonado. Quando percebeu que uma almofada sobre a cabeça não era suficiente para a fazer abstrair-se dos acontecimentos, foi para lá que se dirigiu, de forma a confirmar o que já pensava ser realidade: aninhada numa das raquíticas cadeiras de metal que para ali tinham levado, sentia-se testemunha privilegiada do magnífico espectáculo que era o céu estrelado daquela noite. Gostava de estar ali, só ela e os astros, uma lembrança que era apenas uma ínfima parte de algo tão maior, perdida no silêncio por fim.

E depois...

“A Tóquio e o Rio também não te deixam dormir, hein?”

Apanhada de surpresa, espreitou sobre o ombro para encarar a sua sorrateira companhia. O rapaz que conhecia apenas como Denver atravessava o terraço para, sem cerimónias, ocupar a cadeira vazia mais perto dela.

“Hmm...” Hesitou antes de continuar. Sabia ainda pouco sobre eles, mas estava certa que os envolvimentos carnais estavam, mais do que desaconselhados, completamente proibidos. “Não sei do que estás a falar.”

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, algo divertido:

“Tod’ a gente sabe. Só fingimos não saber.”

Mas não a surpreendia de todo, a identidade dos infractores. Uma das partes envolvidas era claramente feminina e Nairobi estava – pelo menos aparentava estar – determinada em cumprir as poucas regras do jogo. Tóquio, pelo contrário, não só parecia gostar de viver fora da lei como se parecia esforçar para o fazer. E agora que pensava nas suas opções masculinas, parecia-lhe óbvio que o jovem _nerd_ dos computadores, o que exsudava tanto inteligência quanto testosterona, seria o primeiro a sucumbir à tentação do fruto proibido.

Ainda bem para eles. Seria ingénuo acreditar que era possível isolar tanto sangue quente junto e evitar que a natureza seguisse o seu curso, de qualquer forma. Ainda assim, não gostaria de estar na pele deles caso aquele não-tão-secreto segredo chegasse aos ouvidos do Professor.

A seu lado, Denver retirou algo do bolso das calças de treino e algo mais dentro disso. Só quando aproximou o primeiro na sua direcção percebeu que era um pacote algo amassado de cigarros.

Declinou a oferta com um aceno.

“Não fumas, não bebes,” observou ele, fazendo o cigarro dançar por entre os dedos, “não me digas que também não fodes, qu’ isso não acredito...”

E riu-se estupidamente, antes de se aperceber do silêncio contemplado na sua expressão facial e acabar a coçar a cabeça de embaraço.

“Desculpa,” ouviu-o murmurar sem a encarar, “às vezes não sei o que digo.”

Não era só às vezes, se aquele dia tinha servido como exemplo. Fora apenas a sua primeira participação como Estocolmo, mas rolara os olhos de tal forma a tantos comentários parvos e piadolas desinspiradas que a certo ponto temera ficar sem eles. Por trás de uma atitude rude e discurso grosseiro, Denver não passava de um garoto.

“Então... qu’ é qu’ ele te fez?”

Ela virou a cabeça loira para os contornos da figura a seu lado, observou-o a acender o cigarro e a libertar uma coluna de fumo para o ar. Apesar da escuridão, reparou na expressão pomposa que se lhe assomara ao rosto, certo que havia acertado em cheio nos seus motivos.

Não lhe ia dar essa satisfação, era certo, pelo que se manteve em silêncio. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar mexer-se de forma desconfortável no seu assento.

“Tens ar de quem não part’ um prato,” continuou ele, cada vez mais convencido, “aposto que nem ‘ma multa por excesso de velocidade. E agora ‘tás aqui, no meio d’ um grupo de bandidos, parte do golpe do século. Portanto, vamos lá – quem é ele, qu’ é qu’ ele te fez?” Mais uma baforada de fumo por entre um sorrisinho sarcástico. “E não me venhas com merdas que podias gostar de gajas porque te top’ à légua, dá p’ra ver?”

Dava, perfeitamente. E não estava certa de se sentir muito à vontade, ao ser lida assim por alguém que aparentava ter a mesma inteligência de um pré-adolescente.

Encolheu os ombros, rezando para que ele não notasse a tensão que subitamente descera sobre eles:

“Pensava que não era suposto partilharmos histórias pessoais...”

Ele riu-se _assim_ outra vez.

“Somos criminosos, _chica_. Quebrar regras é a nossa única regra.”


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Em Toledo_

Dois dias transformaram-se numa semana, uma em duas, duas em três. Ao fim de quase um mês de recruta num casarão abandonado em Toledo tornado quartel-general de preparação para o maior assalto da História, Estocolmo atrevia-se a sentir mais entrosada naquela equipa do que alguma vez estivera como funcionária da Casa da Moeda. Apesar da natureza duvidosa das acções dos seus novos colegas, e mesmo sem conhecer os nomes de baptismo dos mesmos, pelo menos ali ninguém fingia ser alguém que não era verdadeiramente.

O Professor era austero e dono de uma inteligência intimidante, mas mantivera a promessa e acolhera-a no grupo da mesma forma que aos restantes – o que ocasionalmente incluía alguma perda de paciência para com atitudes que poderiam colocar o seu multifacetado plano em risco. Nairobi era o seu braço-direito e a sua guardiã, claro; também gostava de Moscovo e Rio, tão dóceis e prestáveis que por vezes se esquecia dos antecedentes que os haviam trazido até ali. Tóquio ainda não ganhara a sua confiança plena, mas, desde que bem-disposta ou já algo tocada pela tequila, era uma companhia muito apreciada ao fim de um cansativo dia de trabalho. De Berlim, pelo contrário, sentindo-se incapaz de decifrar aquelas expressões imperturbáveis, queria apenas distância e ainda não sabia ao certo o que pensar de Oslo e Helsínquia, cujas diferenças linguísticas os mantinham um pouco à margem.

E depois havia Denver, uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas... Tivessem-lhe dito após a sua primeira participação que logo ele, além do palhaço de serviço, era também um dos elementos mais intuitivos e empáticos da equipa, iria suspeitar de excesso de exposição solar, evidentemente. Mas as noites sem dormir (aquele estado de ansiedade era normal antes de um assalto, _certo?_ ) e as conversas a dois no terraço do costume permitiram-lhe abrir a porta a algo que não sabia ainda como definir mas que a suportara ao longo daquelas semanas ali fechada.

_Nada de histórias pessoais_ , a voz de Nairobi repetia as regras do Professor, ecoando na sua cabeça durante esses momentos. Mas Denver contava tudo, sem ela sequer insistir: como o pai, Moscovo, se tornara ladrão depois de perceber que ser honesto e trabalhador não o levaria a lugar nenhum; como a mãe, cujo rosto se misturara com outros ao longo dos anos, nunca quisera uma família e eventualmente os abandonara, talvez para encontrar forma de superar os problemas que a atormentavam e ser feliz de outra maneira; como uma vida fora da lei às vezes era a única alternativa para quem não se encaixava no politicamente correcto; como sabia que o pai o considerava uma desilusão e, lá no fundo, gostava de encontrar forma de o provar errado.

E ela, em troca, quase lhe contou – sobre a Casa e os sonhos que se dissolveram nela, sobre Arturo e como ele a fizera deixar de acreditar em histórias de amor, sobre a morte inesperada dos pais aos quinze anos e o consequente desprezo da irmã mais velha, de toda a gente, na verdade, o que a fizera crer que não existia espaço para si onde quer que fosse e se tentasse reconstruir. Quase, mas conteve-se sempre a tempo. Não ia tornar aquela experiência numa festa de pesares pessoais; não ia deixá-lo olhar para si com aquela sombra de pena no rosto, tal como se esforçara para não a exibir enquanto escutava a história de vida que ele tinha a partilhar.

Mas à medida que se afundava nas suas lembranças e nos seus próprios receios, não se podia deixar de questionar acerca do futuro. Quando Toledo ficasse para trás e o assalto chegasse ao fim, quando cada um seguisse o caminho que lhe estava destinado e aquelas partilhas não passassem de meras recordações, onde seria suposto ela ficar, afinal?

* * *

. _Sobre gelo fino_

“Eu vou matar-te.”

Denver mantivera-se estranhamente calado naquela noite, três dias antes de terminar o seu recrutamento e regressar a casa. Isto, claro, até ao lúgubre comentário que colocou termo ao caricato e pesado silêncio que se instalara entre eles.

“S’ as coisas derem p’r’ o torto,” continuou, como se existisse outra justificação para aquelas palavras, “o Professor quer que seja eu a fazê-lo.”

Desta vez, foi ela quem tentou uma piada:

“Não literalmente, espero.”

Ele ainda sorriu, mas sem alma. Mesmo por entre a escuridão natural da noite, sabia ver que estava incomodado com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Apenas nessa semana o Professor revelara que a sua participação não se ia limitar aos bastidores. Se era já certo que seria uma das reféns do assalto, o seu destino estava agora dependente do comportamento dos seus pares: se obedientes, desempenharia apenas o papel de uma secretária assustada; se difíceis de subjugar, a sua morte seria forjada de forma a transmitir a mensagem que não estavam ali para brincadeiras. A segunda caixa-forte, à qual era um dos poucos funcionários da Casa com acesso, seria o seu esconderijo enquanto se mantivessem barricados. Uma pequena participação, mas que poderia fazer a diferença.

Estocolmo aceitara, claro; estava já demasiado envolvida para voltar atrás. Denver, por outro lado, parecia um pouco menos receptivo à nova adenda ao plano.

“Que vais fazer depois do assalto?”

Sentiu a pergunta inesperada como se um pequeno calhau lhe tivesse sido arremessado à cabeça. _O que vais fazer_ depois _...?_

Não soube o que lhe responder durante alguns segundos, uma pausa que aproveitou para se espreguiçar subtilmente, cobrindo-se de seguida com a manta que trouxera consigo naquela vez. Estava mais frio do que o habitual, talvez a noite mais fria desde que ali chegara, mas estava ciente que o arrepio que lhe subia pela espinha não era apenas fruto da queda na temperatura.

“O Professor diz que posso continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido, que posso confiar que serei avisada se alguma vez me encontrar em perigo,” acabou por verbalizar, optando pela pura sinceridade pela primeira vez, “mas não sei... Certamente vão considerar a hipótese de trabalho interno. E se a polícia alguma vez chegar a Toledo, vão encontrar provas do meu envolvimento, é o mais certo. Como é que ele vai fazer, vai mantê-los debaixo de olho para sempre? Nem sequer sei se estes crimes prescrevem... E não me consigo imaginar, vivendo eternamente com medo de os ver aparecer à minha porta.”

A voz apagou-se naquele momento e agradeceu o facto de Denver estar relativamente distante de si – talvez ao de longe não lhe fosse possível detectar o medo que ela exsudava sempre que pensava na hipótese de ser atirada para uma cela escura, suja e apertada. Já lhe era suficientemente penoso sobreviver presa nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Também embrulhado numa manta, ele entretinha-se a puxar algo que deduzia ser um ou vários fios soltos. Não olhava na sua direcção, mas também ainda não se rira uma única vez, o que assumiu ser um convite para continuar:

“Por outro lado, se não me ficar por aqui, vou para onde?” Soltou uma risada nervosa que, no fundo, não passava de um disfarce para o quão perdida se sentia. “A minha vida pode ser uma merda mas é minha, a única que sempre conheci. Começar de novo num país longínquo e desconhecido, sem um rosto familiar à minha volta... Não sei...”

_... Se tenho a coragem de o fazer_. Foi o que quase acrescentou, qual cobarde com medo de tudo, inclusive de lutar por si mesma e por aquilo que a poderia tornar mais completa. Mas uma confissão de cada vez.

“Podias vir connosco!” Denver largou a manta e endireitou-se na cadeira de forma tão súbita que se questionou se ele chegara a ouvir o seu monólogo até ao fim. “Eu e o papá não nos importávamos se te juntasses a nós!”

Não conseguiu resistir:

“Tu e o papá precisam de uma empregada para vos lavar as meias e fazer o jantar ao fim de um dia de praia?”

“Eh, ficas a saber qu’ o papá é um excelente cozinheiro, bem melhor que _muita_ dessa gente sabida, não precisamos d’ uma empregada p’ra nada!” insurgiu-se ele, o que quase a fez sentir uma pontada de arrependimento pela sugestão. _Quase_. “E tu não tens de ficar sozinha. Só isso.”

Foi rápido em desviar o rosto; tão rápido que Estocolmo ficou na dúvida se os olhos dele brilhavam mesmo na escuridão ou fora apenas uma ilusão de óptica. Ficou enternecida, ainda assim, por presenciar aquela determinação em não a deixar para trás, uma drástica mudança em relação ao que estava habituada.

A escolha de palavras, contudo, despertou um pensamento que teimara em ignorar, atirando-o para um recanto da sua mente, ao longo dos últimos dias. Sabia que, se as suas contas estavam correctas, havia uma grande hipótese de não ficar sozinha _de todo_ de uma maneira ou de outra...

* * *

_. Entre senhoras_

Tal como no início daquela aventura, foi Nairobi quem a conduziu de volta a casa, duas semanas antes do grande dia. A viagem foi feita ao som do rádio da viatura, o qual cantarolou ininterruptamente até chegarem ao seu destino, preenchendo as lacunas do silêncio que se instalara entre as duas. Talvez fosse natural, depois do que tinham partilhado em Toledo e iriam partilhar em Madrid, terem chegado àquele estado de parceria em que já não eram necessárias palavras para compreenderem o estado de espírito uma da outra. Mas Estocolmo também tinha mais em que pensar...

O velho _Clio_ parou a três quarteirões do seu apartamento, junto ao parque infantil, no sentido contrário ao local de onde havia partido há um mês. Parecendo subitamente tão radiosa por entre os seus colares e múltiplos anéis, Nairobi fez deslizar os óculos escuros pela cana do nariz abaixo para a encarar e baixou o volume da música, que começava a atrair atenções indesejadas.

“E aqui estamos,” sorriu ela, retirando os óculos e deixando-os pender do vistoso decote da camisola vermelha. “Sem preocupações, sem stresses. Só temos de seguir o plano e vais ver que vai correr tudo bem. Tens o certificado de participação contigo, não tens?”

A outra mulher simplesmente tamborilou contra a pasta de plástico que segurava no colo, a qual continha o falso certificado relativo ao Congresso de Secretariado e Assessoria que tinha acoplado às férias em atraso para justificar parte da sua ausência ao trabalho. A verdade é que estava perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos.

“O gato comeu-te a língua, Estocolmo?”

Apesar de ter sido ela a escolher o seu próprio nome de código, fora na voz de Nairobi que o ouvira pela primeira vez. Ouvi-lo de novo era uma forma simples mas eficaz de ser relembrada que já não era quem um dia fora ou acreditara ser.

“Não, claro que não, é só que...” Suspirou. “Estou a entrar em pânico. É normal, não é?”

A sua guardiã concordou:

“Para uma primeira vez, sim,” e depois arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha, “mas tenho a certeza que resolvias parte dele se fizesses o teste de uma vez por todas.”

Forçou-se a evitar um esgar de espanto. Nairobi encolheu os ombros perante a expressão neutra que adoptou para esconder a culpa que sentia.

“Sou boa observadora. E tenho-te prestado especial atenção nos últimos dias,” explicou com a mesma calma pincelada de orgulho com que lhe contara que ninguém falsificava documentos estatais como ela. “Percebi que não menstruaste em Toledo. Podia ser da situação fora do comum em que nos encontrávamos, podia – mas tens _aquele_ olhar assustado também, e soube logo o que se passava dentro dessa linda cabecinha. Vi esse mesmo olhar reflectido no espelho... há muitos, muitos anos.”

Se esperava mais explicações, ela não se alongou. Tivesse ou não curiosidade em conhecer o desenlace daquela história, percebeu que não estava em posição de pedir mais do que aquilo que já lhe fora descortinado.

A temperatura caíra entretanto dentro do espaço algo apertado do _Clio_. Fora ela quem a encontrara e a trouxera para o outro lado, eram o respeito e a confiança dela que estavam em jogo. Não podia deixar que um possível acidente de percurso a manchasse desta forma.

“Não vos vou trair, Nairobi,” prometeu, apesar da voz sumida, com grande convicção no coração. “Tens a minha palavra.”

“Eu sei. Mas, queira-se ou não, um bebé pode mudar muita coisa...”

Esticou o braço em direcção à sacola de retalhos coloridos que ficara abandonada no banco traseiro, retirou dela a caixa por abrir de um teste de gravidez – estava assim explicada a misteriosa enxaqueca que as obrigara a parar numa farmácia ao saírem da cidade no início daquela manhã. Quando lha passou para as mãos, fê-lo de forma gentil mas determinada. A mensagem era clara: não poderia cumprir o seu papel no assalto sem uma resposta concreta.

“Faz o teste,” e desta vez as palavras soaram a uma ordem. “Tens muito em que pensar se for positivo. Mas creio que vais optar pelo melhor. Confio em ti, querida.”

Estocolmo não reparou que apertava a caixa do teste com ambas as mãos contra o peito, até que Nairobi lhe colocou a mão direita sobre elas. O olhar dela, escuro como breu, mantinha-se quente e acolhedor.

“Eu confio em ti.”


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Positivo_

Duas semanas passam a correr quando se tem em vista algo maior. Voam até se existirem decisões difíceis a tomar. Foram precisos cinco dias para ganhar a coragem de fazer o teste, num cubículo apertado e impessoal de uma das casas de banho da Casa, porque o barulho de fundo das outras utilizadoras a lembrava que o mundo não deixava de girar depois de desabar na sua órbita. Cinco dias de ânsia, mal-estar e noites mal dormidas para uma resposta que já era mais do que esperada.

_Estúpida!,_ foi o seu primeiro pensamento quando viu aparecer a segunda linha no pequeno ecrã. Como pudera deixar tal coisa acontecer? E o que seria suposto fazer agora? Nem a sua vida estava suficientemente organizada nem aquele relacionamento era suficientemente forte para servirem de alicerce a uma família própria. Ainda por cima, estava prestes a cometer a maior traição de todas. Deveria manter o seu papel duplo e viver uma mentira para sempre? Tornar o inesperado numa oportunidade de começar do zero? Ou nem lhe dar uma hipótese de se concretizar e rectificar o erro antes que fosse tarde?

O grande dia amanheceu claro e soalheiro, apesar das promessas teóricas de chuva; nada fazia crer que algo de revolucionário germinava nas suas sombras. Estocolmo picou o ponto à hora prevista e trabalhou como se nada se passasse, apesar de manter um peso no estômago desde a noite anterior. Se nervoso miudinho ou enjoo matinal, nem ela mesma sabia.

Estava sozinha no seu gabinete a dar entrada de uns documentos no computador quando uma figura pesada se acercou de si. A caixa agora vazia do teste de gravidez foi-lhe atirada para cima do teclado.

“O que é isto?” A voz soava a um sussurro, mas todo ele tresandava a medo.

Deu uma mirada rápida às gavetas da secretária. A do meio estava entreaberta – teria sido ela ou outra pessoa? De qualquer maneira, quem a mandara guardar ali a caixa e esquecer-se dela depois do teste feito? Quem a mandara deixar rasto do seu segredo? Quem a mandara trocar a sua privacidade pela possibilidade de uma audiência?

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...!_

“Andaste a vasculhar as minhas coisas?” Nem sequer devia ser uma pergunta, antes uma afirmação.

Arturo ainda gesticulou, como se a sua acusação não fizesse qualquer sentido.

“Tens andado estranha ultimamente. Só queria respostas e tu teimavas em não mas dar!” Claro, a culpa seria sempre sua... A voz dele tremeu ao perguntar directamente: “Então, estás ou não estás?”

Em vez de lhe responder, desviou os olhos para o ecrã do computador. Não foi preciso mais para ele perceber.

“Estás a gozar comigo, certo?” Começou-se a rir, mas tudo nele gritava pânico. “É que só podes estar a gozar... Isto – _isto_ não me está a acontecer!”

Esfregava agora as palmas das mãos no rosto, andando de um lado para o outro frente à sua secretária. Sentindo-se algo enjoada com aquela movimentação, afastou-se do computador e reclinou-se na cadeira, encarando-o por fim.

“Tenho três filhos, todos nascidos por fertilização in vitro! Há mais de vinte anos que tenho relações estéreis com a minha mulher, e agora tu...” Bufou para o ar, como se tentasse conter uma gargalhada. “És o quê, afinal, uma deusa da fertilidade? Os métodos contraceptivos funcionam ao contrário contigo? Francamente, Mónica...”

Ela não gostou do tom e franziu o sobrolho. O que estava ele a tentar dizer?

“O que estás a sugerir, Arturo?” acabou por questionar.

“Estou a sugerir que esta situação te dá muito jeito!”

“Dá-me jeito, a _mim_?!” Não aguentou mais. “Não quero o teu dinheiro! Nem sequer o teu nome numa certidão de nascimento! Se pensas que te vou pedir uma prova de paternidade, estás muito enganado! Estúpida fui eu por ainda me ter questionado se poderíamos ser uma família...” Levantou-se do seu assento, incapaz de permanecer sentada. Toda ela tremia, mas não lhe ia mostrar o quão vulnerável se sentia. “Não te preocupes, contudo, eu trato disto sozinha. Esquece o que viste, esquece aquilo que sabes. Nunca te disse nada, afinal...”

Estocolmo tentou sair, mas ele agarrou-a por um braço e cravou as unhas nele.

“O que queres dizer com isso?”

“O que te importa?” ripostou ela, fazendo força para se libertar, sem sucesso. O olhar dele escureceu perante as suas palavras e o rosto endureceu de uma forma que nunca antes lhe encontrara, mas não lhe ia dar parte de fraca.

“Vais... Vais fazê- _lo_?”

“Mais uma vez – o que te importa, Arturo?”

Mas se havia uma resposta para ela, a mesma foi interrompida e logo esquecida quando o som de tiros ao de longe rasgou a tensão acumulada entre os dois. Tinha começado.

* * *

_. A boa morte_

Tal como o Professor previra, nenhum refém estranhou a sua escolha como porta-voz: era a secretária do Director-Geral, afinal, seria ela quem teria mais à-vontade para o atendimento dos telefones e a comunicação com a polícia que lhes montava o cerco. Mas ainda não tinham completado vinte e quatro horas de assalto e as emoções estavam já ao rubro; de forma mais ou menos rebuscada, cada um tentava sobreviver por si. Alguém chegara ao cúmulo de deitar mão a um telemóvel e enviar uma fotografia comprometedora para o exterior, um erro crasso e não contemplado no plano que deixou o líder Berlim a espumar de raiva, ainda que não o demonstrasse.

Estocolmo também tinha um telemóvel. Escondera-o, como combinado, na roupa interior na manhã em que tudo começara. Poderia ser descoberto durante uma revista ou não, dependia das circunstâncias – e era chegada a hora, aparentemente. Os lábios de Berlim torceram-se num sorriso gélido quando a mão fria removeu dela o pequeno objecto, sob os seus soluços trémulos tornados choro real. Os olhos ao mesmo nível dos seus, pequenos e frios como um túnel sombrio, adquiriram até um brilho especial ao vê-la quebrar de forma tão convincente, mas preferiu acreditar que o chefe que lhe fora imposto lhe admirava apenas as qualidades interpretativas, não que ele se excitava com o terror experienciado por outras pessoas.

Na sequência de um aceno, Denver arrastou-a para uma sala conexa, de forma mais dócil do que esperava depois de o ver entrar na Casa a vociferar contra uns e a apontar uma arma à cabeça de outros. Ouviu gritos, alguns pedidos de clemência. Ouviu Arturo, aparentemente a ser segurado por alguém. E então ele disse- _o_ , para quem o quisesse ouvir. O seu maior segredo estava assim descoberto, sem cerimónias, frente a toda a gente.

Era tarde para fugir ao plano.

O tiro foi disparado contra o chão. O seu corpo inerte foi carregado para longe nos braços do colega assassino ao som de lágrimas e protestos. Para trás, no salão, ficou a crueza dos mascarados, cuja falta de empatia lançou o grupo de sessenta e sete pessoas, agora reduzidas a sessenta e _seis_ , para um pânico generalizado.

A segunda caixa-forte recebeu-a com o tão ansiado silêncio e a calorosa sensação que o tempo tinha parado por fim. Tinha tido o cuidado de a apetrechar com algum conforto para uma possível estadia, incluindo um colchão tripartido, garrafas de água e pacotes de bolachas para quando a fome apertasse. Denver, que fizera questão de a acompanhar enquanto Oslo montava guarda ao corredor de acesso, deixou-a instalar-se sem pressas e depois, quando se preparava para sair, ganhou finalmente coragem para a abordar:

“Então, o qu’ aquele gajo disse é verdade?” Os olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os dela. “‘Tás mesmo grávida? Tipo, d’ um bebé?”

Ainda pensou perguntar-lhe se seria suposto estar grávida de um pequeno elefante, mas mordeu o lábio inferior antes de o verbalizar. Em vez do sarcasmo, escolheu confirmar as questões com um simples aceno.

“E já ‘tavas? Em Toledo, quer’ dizer...”

Acenou novamente.

“Mas não o sabia ainda,” apressou-se a completar. Não lhe devia explicações, nem a ele nem a ninguém além de Nairobi e do Professor, mas também não queria dar azo a mais dúvidas relativamente à sua lealdade. “Só fiz o teste a semana passada.”

Ele fez um esgar de aceitação e acenou também:

“Porreiro então. Parabéns!”

Depois tentou sorrir. Não conseguiu.

“Sabes...” Olhou em redor, mas continuavam sozinhos. Quer a felicitasse de novo ou a fosse recriminar pela sua estupidez, seria uma atitude a recair sobre ele apenas. “Sabes o que vais fazer?”

Suspirou, exasperada.

“Não, não sei, Denver!” Também não sabia, não realmente, de onde surgia aquela súbita irritação, mas sentia que as comportas se abriam e toda a frustração que se acumulava dentro de si – por Arturo e a sua não-relação, pela gravidez e o cobarde descarte que ele lhe atirara à cara, pela necessidade de o trair, traí-los a todos e à Casa, para se libertar de uma vida que nunca a fizera feliz – extravasava sobre ele. “Não sei o que vou fazer, não sei para onde ou com quem vou, e este bebé foi um erro que aconteceu na pior altura possível, portanto deixa-me em paz! Para todos os efeitos, estou morta e praticamente enterrada. Isso vai dar-me tempo para pensar e organizar as ideias.”

Sentindo-se ferver por dentro, começou a libertar-se do macacão transpirado, esquecida que ele continuava à porta, seguindo-lhe todos os movimentos com o olhar. Só se recordou disso quando o término da t-shirt revelou a banda superior das cuecas, uma visão que a fez parar abruptamente e despertá-lo do transe.

“Claro!” Denver olhou de novo em redor e pigarreou, levando as mãos à cintura para se certificar que a arma que terminara com a vida de Mónica se mantinha bem amarrada, travada e segura. “Vou dizer à Nairobi p’ra te trazer roupa limpa. E se precisares d’ alguma coisa, tens o _intracomunicante_ –”

“Intercomunicador,” corrigiu entre dentes.

“Essa coisa. Se precisares...”

Uma última mirada e depois saiu, fechando a porta blindada atrás de si. Estocolmo ficou sozinha com os seus pensamentos, os quais a dominaram por fim num jogo de culpabilização e rancor por lançar sempre os seus problemas sobre os ombros de quem não desempenhara qualquer tipo de papel neles. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_ , e estava de volta à sua já conhecida batalha de tentar perceber se, na história da sua vida, teria sido o mundo contra ela ou ela contra o mundo afinal.

* * *

_. Permissão para disparar_

O isolamento, eventualmente, acaba por não ser tão pacífico quanto promete em conceito. Sem distracções, sem noção do tempo, só ela entre quatro paredes, foi a oportunidade perfeita para a voz dentro da sua cabeça começar a falar. A falar _alto_. Os colegas iam-se revezando, às vezes trazendo-lhe comida, outras acompanhando-a à casa de banho, um ritual que diziam ser para a segurança dela e de todos mas que roçava a humilhação e a certa altura começou a considerar castigo pelas suas atitudes.

Era culpa dela, afinal. Fora ela quem se cansara da estagnação daquele relacionamento, esquecida que também fora ela quem aceitara envolver-se com um homem casado que nunca mostrara qualquer interesse em perder o que tinha já garantido. Fora ela quem optara por ser cúmplice do que sabia ser um crime para magoar aqueles que não a deixavam voar, porque atingi-los pelas costas era mais fácil do que enfrentá-los de frente. Fora ainda ela quem se esquecera que o antibiótico prescrito pelo dentista interferia com a absorção da pílula, apesar de devidamente informada pela farmacêutica ao balcão, e não tomara as devidas precauções.

Tudo culpa dela. Agora era chegada a hora de pagar o preço.

Estocolmo não estava certa se teriam passado duas horas ou dois dias desde que fora ali fechada, mas a determinada altura a porta da caixa-forte foi aberta para o grande rebuliço que precedeu o abrupto regresso de Denver ao seu esconderijo. De M16 nas mãos e com o rosto pálido salpicado de sangue, ele entrou como um furacão e fê-la dar um passo atrás. À porta ficou Rio, também ele armado, cujos olhos brilhavam no rosto assustado.

“O que foi?” perguntou, de sobreaviso pela atitude dos rapazes. “Porque é que estás assim? De quem é esse sangue? O que é que se passa?”

“Tivemos um problema...” resmungou ele sem a encarar, movendo-se em círculos como um leão enjaulado.

“Um problema, que problema?” Denver ainda parou, virando-se para ela e abrindo a boca para falar. Em vez disso, contudo, bufou de exasperação e retomou o comportamento ansioso. “Estou a fazer-te uma pergunta, várias, aliás. Deixa-te de merdas e fala comigo!”

A sua indignação foi o gatilho necessário para o fazer explodir:

“O Director, aquele cagão do Arturito...” Ouvi-lo cuspir o nome _dele_ fez o seu coração disparar para frequências extremas. “Devias ter-nos contado, porra! Devias ter-nos contado que andavas a foder com ele!”

Ela quedou-se de espanto, incapaz de se defender. O Professor fora posto ao corrente, mais ninguém precisava saber, fora sempre aquilo em que acreditara. Mas a reacção dele deixava-a agora na dúvida se estivera correcta nessa presunção.

Tentou uma troca de olhares com Rio, mas ele foi rápido a desviá-lo.

“Atacou-me, o filho da puta! Porque te matei... e ao filho dele!” Ainda alterado, passou uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto a outra deixava a arma tombar em direcção ao chão e inspirou profundamente, talvez numa tentativa de se acalmar. Do outro lado do espaço, Estocolmo susteve a respiração ao imaginar Arturo, cego pela dor de a ter perdido, ganhando finalmente a coragem de lutar por ela; depois a sua atenção prendeu-se no colega e nos salpicos de sangue que o manchavam, o que a forçou a procurar por ar uma vez mais. “Parecia doido, aos gritos comigo, achando-se muito assustador c’ a sua arma falsa...”

“E tu?” perguntou ela fracamente. “O que é que fizeste?”

“ _Eu_?! Ele ‘tava no telhado, de macacão e máscara, a gritar e a ameaçar outra pessoa com’ um bicho c’ uma arma na mão, qu’ é qu’ achas qu’ aconteceu?”

“A polícia disparou contra ele,” completou Rio, de forma tão leve que por momentos se interrogou de onde viria aquela voz.

Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido alvejada também.

“A polícia _disparou_ contra o Arturo?”

“‘Tá vivo, não te preocupes.” Mas por quanto tempo? Era-lhe penoso imaginá-lo, deitado abaixo do pedestal, a sangrar e gemendo com dores, e tudo porque a tentara vingar, _a ela_ , que o colocara em tal situação por puro despeito. Denver, contudo, mudou de assunto como se o estado de saúde dele não fosse importante: “O Professor não parece muito contente. Diz que te matámos demasiado cedo, qu’ os perdemos antes d’ os termos na mão, qualquer coisa do género. Acho qu’ ele sabia qu’ esta merda ia acontecer...”

Estocolmo já não o ouvia. Ganhando por fim o controlo dos seus próprios movimentos, avançou para ele, sentindo-se à beira do desespero:

“Olha, Denver, tens de lhe dizer a verdade. Tens de lhe dizer que estou viva!”

Ele mirou-a como se fosse louca.

“Er... não, não tenho! O gaj’ é doido, não regula bem da cabeça, e tu ‘ind’ o queres deixar pior, qual é a tua?”

“Mas ouve-me, por favor...”

Lançou as mãos em frente, tentando alcançar as dele, mas o rapaz foi mais ágil e fugiu delas. Em vez disso, acabou por tocá-lo no peito, fazendo pressão como se isso o conduzisse à sua perspetiva da situação.

“Nem penses, Mónica!” Mordeu o lábio inferior ao pronunciar o seu verdadeiro nome. Mais uma regra quebrada. “ _Estocolmo_ ,” corrigiu. “És uma de nós agora. Se fodes c’ o plano, fodes com tod’ a gente. Ninguém pode saber que ‘tás viva, _ninguém_! Incluind’ o teu namoradinho.”

Desviando o olhar, removeu as suas mãos dele, segurou a arma com maior firmeza e virou-lhe costas, em direcção à saída onde Rio ainda a observava com uma expressão condescendente. Ela ficou para trás, sem se aperceber que uma ou duas lágrimas escorriam agora pelo seu rosto distorcido pelo receio do que se desenrolava lá fora, longe de si.

Talvez tenha sido isso que o fez parar, estacando à porta com um último suspiro:

“Vão enviar médicos p’r’ o ajudar. Daqueles a sério, ok?” A amabilidade daquela voz foi reforçada pelo sorriso confiante que assomou então ao rosto dele. “Eles tomam conta dele. E nós tomamos cont’ uns dos outros.”


	4. Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Rede de mentiras_

“Agora dest’ em não comer, é?”

Denver apontou com o queixo para o tabuleiro onde a sandes permanecia intocada. Estava ciente que tinham passado apenas horas, mas a verdade é que sentira a ausência dele como _dias_ – dias a remoer-se em culpa e preocupação, na certa ele não esperava encontrá-la de bom humor.

Encolheu os ombros:

“Não tenho fome.”

“Tens de te cuidar, _chica_. Tens um puto a crescer dentro de ti...”

Não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, abraçou os joelhos flectidos, sentada a um canto do seu colchão, na esperança que ele percebesse a mensagem e a deixasse em paz.

Reparou através da visão periférica que ele se colocava ao seu nível; por um momento ainda acreditou que ia apenas levantar o tabuleiro e sair, mas isso foi antes de o ver sentar-se no canto contrário ao seu. Trocaram olhares durante uma fracção de segundo – tinha lavado a cara e trocado de t-shirt, o que em parte a acalmou um pouco –, antes de ela voltar a atenção para um ponto incerto no chão.

“O Arturito vai ficar bem,” anunciou ele então. Mesmo sem o ver, sabia que sorria ao dar-lhe a novidade. “Ganhou ‘ma cicatriz feia no ombro, mas sobrevive.”

Sentiu-se como se lhe tivessem retirado um peso de cima. Uma cicatriz não era nada comparada com a alternativa. Continuava a imaginá-lo, ladeado numa maca pela equipa de emergência que trabalhava sob pressão do grupo armado, sem ninguém a quem apertar a mão durante o procedimento, e ficou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. _Malditas hormonas!_

“Ele falou de ti, sabias?”

Foi nesse momento que Estocolmo se atreveu a encará-lo outra vez. Não, não sabia.

“Sobre – sobre gostar de ti, querer ‘ma oportunidade p’ra corrigir as coisas. Ele disse,” engoliu em seco, como se forçado a repetir algo que não apreciava particularmente, “disse que não sabia o que tinhas visto nele. Sabe-se lá porquê...!”

E pela primeira vez, _aquela_ gargalhada não a incomodou.

“Ele disse isso?”

“Hum-hum.” Adoptou uma posição igual à sua, batendo com a ponta das botas contra o chão. “Também disse qu’ o plano era levar-te daqui p’ra fora por uns tempos. Que t’ ia levar à Austrália, não fosse –”

“À Austrália...?”

Foi como se lhe tivesse despejado um balde de água fria em cima. De súbito, tudo fazia sentido, até o que não fazia. Do outro lado, ele ainda sorria, aparentemente alheio à sua reacção. Parecia tão adorável em tão inocente tentativa de ânimo que ela acabou por sorrir também.

“Alguma vez te enrolaste com alguém casado, Denver?” A resposta negativa não a surpreendeu. “Não há muito espaço para o romance, sabes? Jantar num restaurante à luz das velas, passear de mãos dadas à beira-mar, viagens paradisíacas a dois... tudo é um risco. Se alguém vos apanha, podes ter um problema mais ou menos sério em mãos. Ficas portanto limitado a cantos escuros e gabinetes fechados, como se fosses o segredo sujo de alguém.”

Ele pareceu compreender a indirecta. Não levantou os olhos das botas ao murmurar:

“Talvez ele quisesse acabar com isso...”

“Ou talvez ele estivesse a falar da mulher, não de mim.” E pela primeira vez em treze meses, a constatação foi feita sem qualquer rancor associado. Apercebia-se finalmente que não valia a pena. “Porque a Austrália é o destino de sonho da Laura, e quero acreditar que nem o próprio Arturo se faria acompanhar da amante na viagem que a mulher anda a planear há anos.”

Ainda doía, contudo. Aceitar que dera tanto coração a algo que pouco lhe dera em troca. Fora apenas um escape fácil à rotina do casamento, afinal: o romance era escasso, a confiança também, e o sexo fora sempre de acordo com a vontade _dele_ , nunca com a sua. Os sinais estiveram lá o tempo todo, ela é que se recusara a vê-los.

“Ela entrou?” Pensar que chorara ao imaginá-lo a sofrer sozinho quando ela estivera lá, a dar-lhe a mão o tempo todo...

“Não. Falaram só p’lo telefone.” Melhor assim, achou. Ele parou por fim de bater com os pés e levantou o olhar. “Mas ele diss’ o teu nome! Enganou-se e chamou-a p’lo teu nome, _isso_ é verdade. Eu acho – acho qu’ alguma coisa ele sente por ti.”

Estocolmo fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas com relativa força, tentando conter uma risada exasperada. Esta situação era uma perfeita trapalhada e todos teriam cometido várias faltas ao longo do caminho, mas Laura seria quem menos merecia o desrespeito.

“O Arturo sente por mim o mesmo que sente pela mulher,” acabou por assumir, mais para si do que para o colega, “e isso não é nada comparado com aquilo que sente por si próprio.”

Estava algo impressionada, no entanto, pela calma que tais palavras lhe transmitiam. Tanto tempo a fugir delas e do quanto a poderiam magoar, desconsiderando por completo a paz que delas também poderia advir.

Quando virou o rosto para Denver, sentiu-se emocionalmente exposta à profundidade do olhar dele.

“Porque ‘tás com ele, Estocolmo, s’ é assim que te sentes?” Podia perder-se naquele mar azul. Oh, se podia... “As quecas são assim tão boas?”

Deixou-se rir, mas eventualmente encolheu os ombros à questão. Perguntara-se o mesmo tantas vezes – quando o via ajustar a braguilha enquanto ainda recuperava o fôlego sobre a secretária dele, quando se apercebia da cama vazia durante a madrugada, quando não atendia as suas chamadas sob a desculpa que estava em casa com a família _e isso não é nada apropriado, Mónica!_ Porque estava com ele, afinal? Estaria assim tão desesperada, tão deficitária em amor-próprio que aceitava ser tratada como produto descartável por uns minutos de crença que alguém se importava?

Acabou por responder com outra pergunta:

“Porque fazemos as coisas que fazemos, mesmo sabendo que podíamos fazer melhor?”

Os seus olhares cruzaram-se uma última vez. Percebeu então que ele não entendia, possivelmente nunca iria entender. Até os imorais nas atitudes podiam manter-se fiéis de coração.

“Mas obrigada.” E quando lhe sorriu, foi de verdade. “Por pelo menos tentares.”

* * *

_. Barreira abaixo_

Até a voz que ecoava na sua cabeça se desvaneceu. Esqueceu o assalto que decorria, o bebé que lá vinha, o futuro ainda incerto e caiu num silêncio que acabou por sentir como algo apaziguador.

Aceitar que o resto da sua vida, independentemente das escolhas que fizesse, não incluía Arturo – e as dúvidas que a acercavam desde que os seus caminhos se tinham cruzado – trouxe-lhe a tão ansiada paz de espírito, mas também a atirou para um estado algo semelhante à excitação. Talvez esta fosse por fim a oportunidade de fazer o seu mundo girar noutro sentido, ao sabor de outros ventos. Conhecer um país exótico, mergulhar numa cultura diferente, namorar uma língua estrangeira, deixar-se seduzir por homens esculturais a dançar meio despidos numa praia ao luar (até sentiu as faces escaldar só com a ideia!) eram possibilidades que nunca antes lhe haviam soado tão atractivas. Talvez fosse chegada a hora de suster a respiração e dar um passo em frente, rumo ao desconhecido. O futuro assustava-a, mas percebia agora que o passado também não lhe deixava saudades.

_E o bebé...?_

Bom, a verdade é que se não o quisesse _mesmo_ , não teria retornado à Casa sem tratar do assunto. Sabia que pensar e repensar e tornar a pensar a situação significava apenas uma coisa: que o queria, lá no fundo. Não seria fácil, era certo, mas era seu e estava determinada em torná-lo o seu maior projecto de vida, o seu legado para o mundo. E não precisaria de Arturo para nada – aquela criança iria nascer e crescer em família, nem que a família fosse apenas ela própria.

Mónica Gaztambide já não existia. Agora era Estocolmo e tinha a sensação que gostava mais dela do que da primeira.

Denver acabou por regressar numa altura em que se encontrava bem mais calma e relaxada. Agora que o nevoeiro se dissipava e conseguia vislumbrar o caminho à sua frente, parecia que tudo à sua volta ficava mais leve, incluindo o seu humor. O colega entrou sozinho com um tabuleiro carregado e, antes de poder evitá-lo, estava a sorrir-lhe em jeito de boas-vindas.

“Então,” anunciou ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, “trouxe-t’ um menu super especial, a ver se t’ abr’ o apetite.”

Sentou-se no chão à sua frente, pousou o tabuleiro entre os dois e mostrou-lhe a oferta. Parecia tão entusiasmado que ela sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago; fome, talvez, mas sabia que não era de comida.

“Aqui tens uma sandes de – bom, não sei o qu’ ist’ é, mas temos andado a comê-las e ‘inda ninguém morreu, portanto tudo bem, acho.” Deixou-se rir e ela foi atrás. “Umas bolachas, daquelas sem glúten com’ as qu’ a Nairobi arranjava p’ra ti em Toledo, porque, pensei, há gente que fica _muita_ mal com isso e s’ és dessas, mais vale não arriscar. E,” apontou para uma tacinha hermética fechada, “um doce de chocolate, porqu’ o chocolate me deixa feliz e tu tens andado muito tristonha.”

E aquela sensação no estômago apertava, _apertava_ …

Ele lembrou-se então de algo e levou a mão ao bolso do macacão. Quando a retirou, vinha cheia de rebuçados:

“Oh, e estes. Queres?”

Em pouco mais de trinta anos de vida, Estocolmo contava pelos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes em que se atrevera a mergulhar de cabeça numa loucura certa. Aquela seria talvez a mais arriscada: cedendo por fim à pressão dentro de si, encurtou a distância entre os dois e procurou os lábios dele com os seus.

Foi o segundo balde de água fria num curto espaço de tempo. Sentiu-se embater de frente contra um muro de cimento quando Denver não lhe deu resposta, sequer se mexeu da posição original. Compreendendo a mensagem que ele transmitia, afastou-se quase de imediato, algo envergonhada pelo impulso, e observou-o, estático, enquanto ele lhe devolvia o olhar, ainda de mão cheia estendida para ela.

E depois, tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo para reagir, os rebuçados caíram ao chão e as mãos dele estavam em ambos os lados do seu rosto, puxando-o para mais perto. Agora que fora ultrapassado o efeito surpresa, o beijo foi quente e profundo, como se quisesse chegar aonde ainda ninguém chegara. E ela deixou-se levar, de tal forma que, mesmo quando se tentou desligar, não o deixou, indo atrás dele, uma e outra vez, com as mãos a perder a timidez e a procurar um conforto físico também.

O rastilho fora aceso. Já não havia volta a dar.

Estocolmo iria mais tarde questionar-se se teria sido mesmo ela quem afastou com um pontapé o tabuleiro do caminho, lhe puxou pela t-shirt até ele a atirar fora, se libertou do macacão e da roupa interior enquanto as mãos dele tentavam ultrapassar os tecidos para acesso ao seu corpo despido. Não, nunca iria assumir que estava desesperada, mas a verdade é que naquele momento estava _desejosa_ – queria tocar e ser tocada, queria roçar a sua pele contra outra, queria descobrir prazer onde nem sonhava sequer que existia, queria perder-se, queria _alguém_ , aqui e agora.

E, claro, era Denver quem lá estava. Outra vez. Vira-a quando pensava ser invisível, confortara-a quando acreditava estar sozinha. Agora mostrava-lhe que sabia mais do que disparar armas com as mãos, mais do que dizer disparates com a boca. Sem querer esperar mais do que aquilo que lhe oferecia de momento, por uns minutos atreveu-se a acreditar que a vontade era mútua, que a queria tanto quanto ela a ele. Alheios ao mundo além da caixa-forte, Denver deitou-a abaixo, despertou-lhe emoções, descobriu-lhe segredos, fê-la gritar, perder a cabeça e, acima de tudo, esquecer.

Não era amor, claro que não. Pela primeira vez, era mera luxúria, exactamente o que ela queria, precisava. E, só desta vez, _que se fodam as relações pessoais!_ , ela iria tê-la.

Gozou cada segundo daquele momento.

_Livre_ , por fim.

* * *

_. Depois da bonança_

Deixou-se ficar assim, aninhada naqueles braços, sentindo o coração dele amansar contra metade do seu rosto. Agora que os níveis de endorfina decaíam, as lembranças do que dissera e fizera começavam a pesar; chegou a sentir-se algo acanhada até, ao imaginar-se exposta de forma tão íntima perante alguém que (verdade fosse dita) lhe era praticamente desconhecido. E depois lembrou-se dele, do quanto se despira de preconceitos e se expusera a si também, e de alguma forma sentiu-se aquecer por dentro.

Levantou os olhos castanhos, procurou a face acima da sua. Denver puxara de um cigarro das roupas enrodilhadas ali perto, o qual fumava agora na calmaria pós-coital.

“Como é que o fazes?” perguntou então, a questão que não queria calar. “Isto de viver todos os dias do outro lado da lei – como consegues?”

“Não tens muitas hipóteses na vida quand’ a esperteza não dá p’ra mais.” Levou o cigarro novamente aos lábios enquanto ela ria. “A sério, a minha _profe_ da primária é qu’ a sabia toda...”

“Não é bem assim, tens de ser esperto para evitar a cadeia. E corajoso também. O tipo de gente com quem lidas, entrar por um sítio adentro armado, ainda que instruído a não magoar ninguém... não é para qualquer um.”

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Não sorria quando respondeu:

“N’ é nada de especial.”

“Depende do ponto de vista. Penso muito nessas coisas, sabes,” enquanto a mão percorria inconscientemente os peitorais dele, Estocolmo sentiu que agora que puxara pela língua lhe seria difícil parar, “criminosos, sem-abrigo, prisioneiros, condenados à morte – enfim, pessoas levadas ao extremo. O que as levou àquele ponto, como lidam com as consequências dos seus actos, onde estarão os seus entes queridos...” Abanou a cabeça, algo conformada. “Mas isso sou eu, que nunca tive sequer a coragem de atravessar fora da passadeira, como a cobarde que sou.”

Ele riu de tal forma que se engasgou com o fumo.

“Cobarde,” repetiu entre duas tossidelas que o fizeram chorar, “ _tu_?!”

“Sim...” Sentiu-se algo ofendida com aquela reacção desproporcionada. “Não estou a ver onde está a graça!”

Um pouco mais recomposto, Denver aclarou a garganta e passou o braço livre pelos seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto.

“Aceitaste ‘ste trabalho sem qualquer registo criminal. Abriste-nos a porta da Casa, vendest’ os seus segredos; imoral, claro, mas também n’ é qualquer cobarde qu’ o faria. Ouvist’ as nossas histórias sem mostrar med’ ou desconforto. Dás-te c’ a Tóquio, olhas p’r’ o Berlim de frente, não tremes quand’ o Helsínquia diz barbaridades naquela língua estranha dele – ah, e depois saltaste-me p’ra cima. Não são muit’ as miúdas que s’ atrevem a foder um gajo c’ uma arm’ à cintura e ‘ma máscara de Dalí na cara, digo-te já.” Riu-se novamente. “É aí que ‘tá a graça. N’ és uma cobarde nada, Món– _Estocolmo_. Um pouco p’r’ o louca, talvez... mas não ‘ma cobarde.”

Não desviara os olhos dos dela nem por uma fracção de segundo durante o discurso, como se sentisse verdadeiramente cada palavra pronunciada. Talvez por isso estivesse tão tentada a acreditar nelas – _meu_ _Deus_ , dizia aquela voz dentro de si, _se existes mesmo, faz com que sejam sinceras_.

Acabou por suspirar e mudar de assunto:

“Qual é mesmo o teu papel aqui, afinal? Todos têm a sua função: o teu pai tem o túnel de fuga, a Nairobi é responsável pela qualidade das falsificações, o Rio manipula qualquer sistema informático...” Parou quando se apercebeu que não estava certa das tarefas específicas dos restantes colegas, mas sabia que existiam. “E tu?”

Denver virou a cara para o lado e sorveu o cigarro quase até ao fim. A outra mão moldava ainda ternamente a ponta dos seus caracóis.

“O papá veio ter comigo há uns meses e disse que nos tinha arranjad’ um trabalho do caraças. Qu’ era ‘ma cena _muita_ marada mas garantida, qu’ o gajo era _mega_ inteligente e precisava da minh’ ajuda, que só tinha de me portar bem p’ra ficar c’ a vida resolvida...” Esmagou a beata no chão, espalhou as cinzas com a palma da mão. “Mas o Professor só precisava dele, eu não faço cá falta. ‘Tava c’ a corda na garganta e arrastar-me p’r’ aqui foi a maneira qu’ o papá arranjou p’ra me salvar o traseiro. Foi isso qu’ ele me lembrou no dia em qu’ entrámos na Casa: segu’ o plano, não faças merda, não atrapalhes os outros e vai ser como se nos tivesse saído a lotaria. E eu...”

Quando a tornou a encarar, sorria, mas de uma maneira diferente. Já não era aquela alegria contagiante, por vezes exasperante; antes, a triste aceitação que por muito baixas que fossem as expectativas de Moscovo, ainda não era desta que as conseguia atingir.

“Eu acabo na caixa-forte enrolado c’ a nossa agent’ infiltrada,” concluiu num tom de voz rouco que roçava a decepção e que nunca antes lhe ouvira.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Estocolmo não conseguiu evitar uma forte vontade de o abraçar.

“Mas sabes, não creio que isto tenha acontecido por acaso,” disse em vez de cumprir os seus desejos, tentando animá-lo com aquilo que verdadeiramente sentia. “Acredita, Denver, algum motivo existe para teres chegado aqui com eles, ainda que te leve algum tempo a descobri-lo.”

A mão dele demorou-se enquanto se desembaraçava dos seus cabelos, antes de lhe prender uma mecha mais teimosa atrás da orelha. Encarava-a ainda de forma tão intensa que ela quase podia jurar ter sentido as engrenagens da Terra parar no preciso momento em que o seu mundo deixou de girar.

“É,” ouviu-o murmurar, “acho que sim...”


	5. Parte V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Alerta vermelho_

Estocolmo levantou-se de um salto com o deslizar da porta blindada. Estava tão acostumada à presença de Denver na sua bolha que quando uma outra figura de vermelho e armada entrou, não conseguiu evitar uma nota de desilusão:

“Nairobi...”

“Mais entusiasmo, por favor!” Ela sacudiu os longos cabelos negros, fazendo balançar a M16 que carregava no ombro, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao mirá-la da cabeça aos pés. “Porque estás assim?”

Olhou para baixo – esquecera-se de vestir novamente o macacão, ainda enrodilhado a um canto da caixa-forte. As longas pernas espreitavam logo após a t-shirt cinzenta, a qual puxou para tentar cobrir as cuecas, sentindo-se subitamente nua.

“Está calor aqui,” desculpou-se.

Se Nairobi não acreditou, também não insistiu.

“Uma pergunta: tens alguma arma contigo?” Pegou na pistola que transportava à cintura perante o aceno negativo. “Toma, esconde-a como te ensinei. Espero que não venhas a precisar dela, mas...”

Aceitou a oferta com alguma desconfiança.

“Que se passa? Estás a assustar-me...”

A morena esfregou a testa com o dorso da mão. Agora que a observava com atenção, notou-a descorada, reparou nas olheiras que começava a não conseguir esconder. Algo se desmoronava do outro lado daquele assalto.

“Passa-se que estamos a perder a cabeça,” explicou por fim. “Topámos o Professor na televisão, a falar com a polícia e a entrar num carro deles. Já devia ter telefonado mas ainda não o fez. Estocolmo,” apertou-lhe um braço com relativa força, “estavam na casa de Toledo.”

Os seus lábios formaram um O perfeito.

“Mas Toledo era o fim de linha! Só lá chegavam se já tivessem reunido pistas suficientes,” comentou, e Nairobi acenou em concordância.

“Percebes? O pessoal entrou em pânico, começou a disparatar... e o Rio preocupa-me, _muito_. Tenho-o mantido debaixo de olho mas a polícia anda a cirandá-lo, a tentar que se descosa –”

“O Rio não nos vai trair.”

Estava confiante na sua afirmação, mas desta vez a colega não partilhou da mesma opinião:

“Não passa de um garoto a brincar aos meninos crescidos, não ponho as mãos no fogo por ele. E o Berlim também não. Foi aliás bastante _físico_ na forma de lho relembrar.” O trejeito que fez com a boca fê-la desconfiar que o pobre rapaz fora usado como saco de pancada. “A Tóquio passou-se e convenceu os rapazes a amotinarem-se contra a sua liderança. Foi desesperante, aqueles três caramelos contra o Berlim... Claro que ele lhes levou a melhor! E depois expulsou-a da Casa. O filho da puta entregou-a à polícia!”

Estocolmo espreitava agora por cima das mãos que levara ao rosto em assombro. Com um longo suspiro, Nairobi libertou-se da alça da M16 e deixou-se cair com a arma, sentando-se no chão. Não tardou a copiar-lhe os movimentos, apoiando-a através de um toque no ombro.

“Creio que só a prenderam,” soprou sem esperar pela pergunta. “Ela sabe dar luta, mas continua a ser uma miúda sozinha e desarmada contra dezenas de polícias treinados e sedentos de sangue. Nem quero imaginar...”

“A Tóquio é forte, das miúdas mais fortes que alguma vez conheci.” Estava certa que, mesmo rendida, daria muitas dores de cabeça enquanto em cativeiro. “Vais ver, o Professor vai resgatá-la antes de ser vergada.”

Mas a outra abanou a cabeça.

“Já a vergaram. Ela acha que o Professor nos traiu. Tu não sabes, não a conheces... nem imaginas as coisas horríveis que me disse...” Os olhos escuros brilhavam à custa das lágrimas que tentava reter, sendo que uma acabou por lhe rolar pela face antes de a limpar com os dedos. “Uma Tóquio encurralada não olha a quem magoa para se libertar.”

Fungou ao de leve, sendo de seguida trespassada por um lampejo de raiva:

“Que merda,” praguejou, “os reféns é que me deviam moer o juízo, não estes imbecis! E eles não são nada fáceis, ainda para mais com aquele Román a incentivá-los!” Estocolmo franziu o sobrolho à referência específica, o que não passou despercebido. “Olha, querida, eu sei que vocês andam enrolados –”

“Isso acabou,” e surpreendeu-se a si mesma com a interrupção.

Nairobi foi também apanhada de surpresa, mas recuperou rapidamente:

“Bom, aquele tipo é um traste! Seria de esperar que o tiro lhe servisse de aviso, mas parece que só lhe deu mais corda. Agora anda a tentar organizar um motim. Espero que ganhe tomates para o fazer ele mesmo porque vou ter um prazer especial em apresentá-lo à minha Glock.” Os seus olhares entrecruzaram-se e ela encolheu os ombros, despreocupada. “Não planeio premir o gatilho, mas vou gostar de o ver borrar a cueca.”

Apesar de assoberbada pela avalancha emocional que lhe fora trazida, Estocolmo não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho prazeroso. Imaginar uma mulher destemida a reduzir Arturo à insignificância que personificava deixava-lhe um bom sabor na boca.

Os seus pensamentos divergiram então para outro homem com um ego maior que o próprio:

“E o Berlim?”

“Pff...” O ruído soou a puro desprezo. “Deve estar a curtir uma bela enxaqueca. Um verdadeiro líder não trai os seus! Tentei chamá-lo à razão, mas ele começou com merdas e a minha paciência esgotou-se – dei-lhe uma coronhada na cabeça e tomei o seu lugar.”

Fora apenas uma questão de tempo, claro, a liderança corria-lhe nas veias. Mesmo agora, caída ao seu nível depois de dominada pelo cargo que assumira sob pressão, sentia-se capaz de seguir Nairobi até ao fim do mundo.

“Que queres que faça?”

“Que fiques aqui até novas ordens.” Quase ripostou em resposta: queria assumir um papel mais activo, juntar-se aos colegas, provar a todos a sua verdadeira lealdade. Mas ela soou tão desesperada que se viu forçada a anuir. “Talvez não aconteça nada, mas mantém-te alerta. Os reféns andam a preparar alguma... podes tornar-te um trunfo valioso.”

Depois levantou-se sem esforço, recolocou a M16 ao ombro e preparou-se para a devolver aos seus próprios pensamentos. Antes de o fazer, contudo, puxou-a por uma mão para um abraço.

“Cuida de ti, Estocolmo,” e apertou-a ternamente, “e da tua cria também.”

Ela apenas retribuiu o gesto, certa que encontrara finalmente o seu lugar.

* * *

_. De volta à estaca zero_

A explosão fez-se sentir também na caixa-forte, sacudindo paredes e chão. Apavorada, Estocolmo correu para a porta. A preocupação era desta vez tão ou mais forte que o medo, pelo que a fez deslizar com algum esforço para acesso ao exterior.

O som era inconfundível: rajadas de metralhadora eram perceptíveis à distância. Algures na Casa tinham aberto fogo – contra a polícia ou contra a equipa? O seu peito apertou, fazendo o coração palpitar a cada disparo, enquanto se questionava sobre o que estaria a acontecer. Por instinto, levou uma mão à cintura por dentro da abertura do macacão, onde a pistola de Nairobi repousava na esperança de não necessitar utilização. O entusiasmo fora fraco quando lhe haviam ensinado o básico em Toledo e era definitivamente inexistente agora que a ameaça era real e mais perigosa do que nunca; mas os colegas talvez precisassem de si e estava cansada de se esconder enquanto eles se prestavam a maiores sacrifícios. Tinha de fazer algo.

O corredor encontrava-se escuro e frio. Estava ciente do caminho de regresso ao coração da Casa, mas a taquicardia constante e a respiração entrecortada tiveram o condão de a baralhar. Os tiros, cada vez mais fortes, também não ajudavam. Devia seguir em frente ou sair por uma das laterais, se nem sabia onde eles estavam?

E porque se sentia ela observada?

Porque teria a noção de uma outra respiração sobre a sua?

Estacou na escuridão. Olhando em redor, não viu nada nem ninguém. A voz tremeu ao sussurrar:

“Está aí alguém?”

Apenas o silêncio lhe respondeu. Até que...

“ _Mónica_...?!”

Saltou na direcção contrária do som. O estômago revoltou-se perante a visão de um homem corpulento que surgia das sombras, notando primeiro a arma que ele empunhava, depois o rosto de Arturo atrás dela.

“Mónica, és tu!” Algo atordoado, ele sorriu e atreveu-se a baixar a guarda. “Estás viva! Não posso – não posso crer que estás aqui, _comigo_ outra vez!”

Avançou com o braço livre estendido, envolvendo a sua cintura e apertando-a contra si. Paralisada pela inquietação, Estocolmo foi incapaz de se mexer; nem mesmo quando ele a beijou sofregamente, forçando a língua contra os seus dentes, de mão armada deslizando pelo seu seio, o conseguiu contrariar.

“Arturo...” suspirou, de olhos focados na Glock perigosamente apontada ao seu pescoço. Ele não ouviu a aflição na sua voz.

“Estás viva, e eu a pensar que nunca mais te ia tocar, cheirar, sentir...” A mão esquerda desceu para apertar uma das suas nádegas. Sentiu-o crescer contra o baixo-ventre enquanto se esfregava em si. “Mas eu sabia que não, não podíamos terminar assim. Amo-te tanto, Mónica – eu amo-te tanto...”

Dava-se agora conta que aqueles dedos lhe arrepelavam os cabelos quando as mãos retornaram ao seu rosto, aquela pele queimava ao tocá-la, aqueles lábios engoliam metade da sua face ao beijá-la. Queria libertar-se do controlo dele mas sentiu-se congelada até o ver rolar os olhos, o que a impulsionou a afastar-se o suficiente para evitar o que sabia que se seguiria.

“ _Arturo_ ,” repreendeu-o, “o que estás a fazer?”

Grunhindo contra a rejeição, ele manteve a busca por um outro tipo de êxtase:

“Vou salvar-nos! Juntei os seguranças e uns garotos da escola para darmos uma lição a estes bandidos. Está tudo a correr como previsto, a polícia já vai no encalço deles...”

“Uma lição...?” Piscou os olhos sem entender.

“Rebentámos uma parede! Com os explosivos deles! Vamos fugir e aqueles cretinos vão ser abatidos um por um, tal como planeei! Até já demos cabo de um dos maiores, do chão já não se levanta, o pobre diabo...”

Os olhos inchados brilhavam de uma forma que lhe era estranha no rosto sujo e suado. Se atingira o clímax ou a loucura, Estocolmo não estava certa – e quando o viu sacudir a arma com a mão fraca e inexperiente, também não quis saber a resposta. Alguém já saíra ferido de um encontro consigo, se é que podia acreditar no que dizia; não reconhecia aquele homem cheio de energia e sem receios, mas temia-o.

Apercebeu-se entretanto que estavam novamente mergulhados no silêncio. O cessar-fogo fora atingido.

“Voltei para salvar mais alguém. E encontrei-te...” Ofereceu-lhe a mão livre mas ela nem se mexeu. “Não percebes, Mónica? O destino juntou-nos outra vez! Vem, vamos sair daqui e acabar com este pesadelo.”

“Eu –”

Calou-se ao som dos passos que denunciavam a aproximação de outrem. Não queria que Arturo os ouvisse também, mas era tarde: movido pela adrenalina, ele virou-se repentinamente de Glock apontada ao vazio. O braço encolheu-se em reflexo e levou a mão contrária ao ombro com um gemido.

“Para trás,” gritou para a escuridão. “Mantém-te longe ou eu não respondo por mim!”

Ela susteve a respiração quando distinguiu a figura de Denver por entre as sombras, de macacão caído até à cintura, t-shirt manchada pela transpiração e sobrolho franzido ao se deparar com eles.

“Ugh,” soprou de exasperação, “quantas vezes tenho de dizer qu’ essas armas são falsas, Arturito?”

Mas havia algo de perverso naquele sorriso maníaco que a fez antecipar o pior. E nesse preciso momento, ele premiu o gatilho, um estrondo que a obrigou a cobrir as orelhas com as mãos. A bala passou a meros centímetros da cabeça do colega, fazendo-o saltar de surpresa.

Depois riu alto:

“Como disse, para trás! Achas-te muito esperto mas nem reparaste que troquei a minha arma falsa pela tua, pois não, idiota? Então, agora já não ris? A A A A A”

Se esperava vê-lo arriscar-se, reagir de forma impulsiva ou violenta, acabou decepcionada: após uma fugaz troca de olhares, ciente do perigo que ele representava para ambos, Denver acabou por se render.

Insuflando o peito, Arturo agarrou-a por um braço. E Estocolmo tentou, a sério que tentou – tentou tocá-lo também, talvez um gesto afectuoso fosse suficiente para o desarmar.

“Vamos, calma...”

Mas ele estava já completamente perdido.

“Não te preocupes, está tudo bem. _Agora_ está tudo bem.”

E com uma expressão feroz, avançou na direcção dele...

* * *

_. Caem as máscaras_

“Para trás,” Arturo entrou no átrio de recepção da Casa arrastando Denver por entre os braços, de Glock apontada à têmpora direita dele, “ou eu rebento-lhe a cabeça!”

Quase colada a eles, a atenção de Estocolmo foi inicialmente captada pelo pequeno grupo de reféns aglomerado na base da escadaria principal. Reconheceu alguns dos rostos exaustos e assustados: Aurora, a simpática responsável dos Recursos Humanos; Javier, o motorista privado do Director-Geral; o homem sisudo que costumava entrar e sair do seu gabinete sem lhe dirigir palavra e cujo nome desconhecia; Ariadna, funcionária da Tesouraria, o mais parecido a uma amiga que ali tinha.

Do outro lado do espaço, os seus colegas de crime estacaram, pasmos pela acção que se desenrolava frente a eles. Nairobi e Berlim, cuja testa se apresentava enfaixada em ligaduras, pareciam particularmente perplexos.

“Perdão?” De boca entreaberta, o último tentou dar um passo em frente, mas o Director-Geral pressionou a arma com mais força contra o próprio refém enquanto o braço esquerdo lhe apertava o pescoço.

“Eu disse _para trás_!”

Espreitando na retaguarda de um dos ombros dele, Estocolmo procurou o olhar da sua líder, a qual exibia uma expressão de choque genuíno ao testemunhar a inesperada reviravolta. Queria relembrá-la que podia contar com ela, mas que devia levá-lo a sério também. Estava tão assustada, contudo, que na certa tinha falhado a sua intenção.

Quem acabou por se destacar de forma positiva foi Moscovo: removendo a alça de suporte da sua M16, arrastou o corpo pesado e pachorrento do plano secundário para o centro da crise, de mãos ao alto em rendição.

“Vá lá, vamos todos manter a calma, está bem?” Aproximou-se deles cuidadosamente. “Senhor Román, não percebo o porquê de tanta agitação. Conseguiu o que queria, o grupo escapou sem um único arranhão! São dezasseis reféns a salvo, e tudo porque você foi inteligente e corajoso, um verdadeiro herói, devia estar orgulhoso...”

Seria a estratégia mais segura naquele jogo, afagar-lhe o ego de forma a dominá-lo até o ter de joelhos. Só que até Arturo sabia que a heroicidade não lhe garantia a sobrevivência desta vez.

“Pois, e no entanto...” Cerrou os dentes e, sem aliviar a ameaça sobre Denver, fez um aceno violento com a cabeça na direcção dela. “Vocês mentiram-me, a Mónica está viva! Todos estes dias de luto por ela e afinal tinham-na escondida. O que é que lhe fizeram, será que quero saber? E _tu_ ,” canalizou de novo toda a raiva contra o jovem preso nos braços, “o que estavas ali a fazer quando todos os teus amiguinhos lutavam contra a polícia aqui em cima? Fugias à cadeia ou contavas tentar a sorte com uma mulher frágil, hem?”

Houve algumas trocas de olhares entre a equipa, inclusive com a visada, mas ninguém teceu comentários. Eventualmente, foi Nairobi quem quebrou o silêncio imposto:

“O que pretende, senhor Román?”

“Pretendo sair daqui! Abram a porta e deixem-me sair, a mim e à Mónica, ou dou cabo deste patife!”

Apertou um pouco mais o braço que o asfixiava, mostrando-se impassível perante o óbvio desconforto. O rapaz tentava evitar mostrar-se assustado, mas Estocolmo pressentia-o cada vez menos à vontade naquela posição submissa.

Sem trocar uma única palavra, Berlim e Nairobi encararam-se mutuamente. De seguida, em perfeita sintonia como numa coreografia treinada, sacaram das armas e apontaram-nas em frente, vociferando:

“Aqui ninguém abre a porta a ninguém!”

Eles não compreendiam, contudo – tinham-no rotulado como um ‘traste’ cobarde, não viam o quão perigoso podia ser agora que estava cego de confiança. Moscovo, por outro lado, com um coração de pai nas mãos, interpretou a situação de forma diferente.

“Calma, por favor,” pediu, com gordas bagas de suor a formarem-se na testa, “vamos ser razoáveis...”

“ _Razoáveis_!” Arturo riu como louco. Alguns dos reféns, nomeadamente alunos do colégio, encolheram-se a soluçar. “Já não tenho paciência para os vossos joguinhos mentais. Se não quer que os miolos deste idiota sujem o chão, sugiro-lhe que abra a porta e nos deixe sair.”

Começou então a contar:

“Um...”

Denver agitou-se sob o cano da Glock, o que só o fez apertá-lo com mais força, tornando as duas respirações mais ofegantes. O pai suava agora em bica, mas nem Nairobi nem Berlim se moveram um milímetro sequer das posições originais de ataque.

“Dois...”

E quando ele lambeu o canto do lábio em antecipação ao número três, foi quando Estocolmo percebeu: _ia fazê-lo!_ O grande filho da mãe, que nunca tivera a coragem de tomar uma única decisão importante que fosse na vida, estava determinado a atentar contra a vida de outra pessoa por despeito e pela glória de ser considerado o herói da festa.

Não o ia deixar. Não o _podia_ deixar.

Desse por onde desse, isso não podia acontecer. Não contra um colega.

E especialmente não contra _ele_.

Nem pensou duas vezes antes de levar a mão à cintura e puxar da sua própria pistola. Quando tomou consciência do que estava a fazer, já a tinha apontada contra ele, ao som de suspiros exaltados e interjeições de surpresa por parte do pessoal da Casa.

“Arturo,” a voz vacilou um pouco mas a mão não, “larga a arma e deixa-o ir!”

Ele ainda a tentou encarar, mas a pressão na base da cabeça impediu-o.

“Mas que merd–” De súbito, a voz dele perdeu toda a confiança e valentia que tinha demostrado naquele átrio. “Mónica, o que estás a fazer?”

Desactivando o travão de segurança, fez ainda mais pressão, para que não restassem dúvidas das suas intenções. Os restantes colegas aproveitaram a deixa para retomar o controlo da situação.

“Larga a arma e deixa-o ir,” repetiu lentamente cada palavra. “E o meu nome já não é Mónica. Agora chamo-me Estocolmo.”


	6. Parte VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Controlo de danos_

Recolheram juntos à sala de reuniões B, agora renomeada ‘sala da contagem’. Notas descartadas pela fraca qualidade e sacos de plástico meio cheios jaziam dispersos pelo chão. Sentados lado a lado sobre o tampo de uma das secretárias dispostas em U, ele pegou na mão dela. Não se tinha apercebido do quanto tremia até sentir o calor daquele toque.

“‘Tás bem?”

“Estou.” Era mentira, claro. Já não carregava o peso da dupla identidade, mas estava ainda a lidar com as consequências da revelação: ouvia o seu antigo amante cuspir _grandessíssima cabra_ ao ser dominado por Helsínquia e Rio; sentia a frieza do olhar de Aurora, a única capaz de a encarar durante o momento; via as miúdas do colégio que se abraçavam a chorar à sua passagem. “Vou ficar, pelo menos.”

Os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se nos seus, um gesto que não se coibiu de aceitar. Quando procurou o rosto a seu lado, reparou nas áreas ainda ruborizadas marcadas no pescoço esguio.

“Desculpa,” soprou Estocolmo, incerta do que havia a ser perdoado. Sentia-se algo culpada, contudo, daquilo que fora uma óbvia tentativa de Arturo em se provar viril quando a sentira escapar-se por entre os dedos. E logo contra Denver, ainda que ele não sonhasse sequer com o que havia acontecido na caixa-forte... “Não era suposto isto acontecer.”

“Não, eu é que peço desculpa.”

“Não, a culpa foi minha.”

“Oh, por favor...”

Ambos estremeceram com a voz grave que se fez ouvir do outro lado da sala – tinham-se esquecido de Moscovo. Encostado a uma parede, o homem mais velho rolou os olhos enquanto fumava um cigarro tensamente.

E foi no silêncio que se seguiu que a porta da sala se escancarou e Nairobi se juntou a eles. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, parecia simplesmente furiosa.

“Olha lá,” disparou ao avançar para ela, “qual foi a parte do ‘ficar na caixa-forte até novas ordens’ que não percebeste?!”

Mostrou-lhe a palma da mão livre, sem a compreender.

“Explodiram com uma parede e andavam todos aos tiros, que querias que eu fizesse?”

“Que _ficasses na caixa-forte até novas ordens_!”

“E porquê?” Estava demasiado cansada para se levantar ao nível dela, como queria, pelo que elevou o volume da voz para não se sentir tão pequena. “Por favor, explica-me porque devia continuar a fingir-me de morta em vez de me juntar a vocês.”

“Oh, porque a tua alternativa resultou muito bem, não foi? O Román encontrou-te, armou-se em herói, podia ter matado o Denver e sabe-se lá quem mais...”

Aqueles olhos negros, outrora tão amigáveis, faiscavam agora na sua direcção. Chegava a ser ridículo – estava certa que a outra mulher era alguns anos mais nova –, mas sentia-se uma criança a ser repreendida pela mãe por mau comportamento.

Foi Denver quem acabou por se intrometer entre elas:

“Chega, Nairobi! Aconteceu, ‘tamos todos bem, vamos seguir em frente, ok?”

A visada encarou-o por uns segundos, antes de baixar o olhar e torcer o nariz com uma careta. As mãos de ambos continuavam entrelaçadas no colo dela, o que a fez apontar-lhes um dedo acusador:

“E tu, o que pensas que estás a fazer?”

“Nada!” E imediatamente a largou, retraindo-se um pouco no lugar.

“Eu te digo a ti se é nada...”

Estocolmo, por sua vez, aproveitou a liberdade para puxar para trás da cabeça os caracóis selvagens que sentia pesar sobre os ombros. Ansiosa por desviar as atenções, retomou um assunto perdido:

“É verdade, o Arturo mencionou algo sobre alguém ferido...?” Podia jurar que os três colegas trocaram olhares comprometidos entre eles, o que a colocou de sobreaviso. Sem perder a posição, Moscovo acendeu outro cigarro assim que terminou o primeiro, com toda a atenção centrada em Nairobi, que apenas engoliu em seco. “O que é que ele fez?”

“A grupeta dele atacou o Oslo,” acabou ela por assumir perante o pesado silêncio. “Uma pancada na cabeça. Muito feia...”

“Ficou em papa,” balbuciou Denver, genuinamente afectado pelo acontecimento. “Havia miolos por tod’ o lado.”

“Mas ele está bem... Não está?”

Ele abanou a cabeça em câmara lenta, repetindo em surdina _por tod’ o lado!_

“O Helsínquia insiste que o primo escolheria morrer a viver como um vegetal, que foi aquilo que fizeram dele. Diz que a morte foi natural, mas... pensamos que ele lhe facilitou o processo.”

Sentiu o sangue gelar-se-lhe nas veias, a bílis a aflorar-lhe à garganta perante a confirmação. Não privara muito com Oslo, era verdade, tal como a maioria dos colegas, mas continuava a ser um deles; entrara na Casa com a equipa e agora nunca sairia dela. Afinal, tivesse ele mão directa nesta morte ou não, estivera correcta ao presumir a perigosidade do comportamento de Arturo.

Ainda de semblante carregado, Nairobi bateu palmas, reunindo as atenções em redor.

“Pois é, minha gente, mas ainda há muito a fazer. Moscovo, para o túnel. Denver, sem mais disparates, mantém os restantes reféns debaixo de olho. Estocolmo, ficas comigo a contar o dinheiro. Vá, ao trabalho!”

“Filho,” segurando a porta da sala com uma mão, Moscovo chamou o rapaz com a outra, “uma palavrinha, por favor...”

Com um último olhar para a loira colega, ele acedeu e seguiu-o para fora do espaço, deixando as duas mulheres para trás. Antes de chegarem à saída, contudo, a outra parou-a a meio caminho.

“Deduzo que és oficialmente uma de nós agora.” Estocolmo acenou firmemente com a cabeça e ela levou a mão ao bolso do macacão, retirando um cartão plastificado. “Fiz-te um em Toledo, na eventualidade de...”

Mirou fascinada o seu novo cartão de identidade. O rosto de sempre, o nome por si escolhido – tudo tão perfeitinho que dificilmente seria descoberto como fraude.

“Nairobi...”

A sua comoção foi no entanto cortada por um indicador em riste frente ao nariz:

“Estou muito contente por te chamar Estocolmo à frente deles. Mas se voltas a desobedecer-me, não serei tão benevolente.” Depois piscou-lhe um olho. “E agora vamos. Temos muito trabalho pela frente.”

* * *

_._ _Sobre famílias e responsabilidades_

Regressou para o período de descanso. Quinze minutos à sua inteira disposição e Estocolmo optava pela calmaria da sala de reuniões B, antes do alvoroço que indicaria o regresso dos reféns – seus _ex_ -colegas de trabalho – para as ajudar com a contagem.

Ocupou uma das cadeiras abandonadas e pegou uma vez mais no cartão que Nairobi lhe oferecera. Não conseguia desviar a atenção dele, sonhando acordada com as portas que lhe abriria. Não a ela, claro, mas a María Fernandez ( _A sério? Espera..._ a sério _?!_ , ainda ouvia a incredulidade de Denver naquela sala de aula improvisada em Toledo, _mas iss’ é lá agora nome de gente!_ ), igual a si em aparência mas com uma panóplia de oportunidades à espreita. Talvez fosse a adrenalina a falar, mas estava pela primeira vez a arder em curiosidade de saber o que a esperava do outro lado da Casa.

Mirava ainda o cartão com um sorriso cheio de esperanças quando uma restolhada a fez virar-se para um Denver algo afogueado à entrada da sala. De respiração entrecortada, dentes cerrados, jugulares demarcadas no pescoço e mão fortemente pressionada sobre o puxador, parecia prestes a rebentar. Para sua surpresa, os olhos vermelhos e inchados denunciavam choro recente.

“Desculpa,” rosnou assim que a viu, “pensava que não ‘tava ninguém!”

“Não... O que foi?”

Ele abanou a cabeça, puxou a porta e preparou-se para voltar atrás. Foi então que baixou a cabeça e levou a outra mão ao olhos – chorava uma vez mais. Alarmada, ela levantou-se e encurtou a distância.

“O que se passa?” insistiu, mais suavemente.

Foi apanhada de surpresa quando o rapaz, agora a soluçar, avançou na sua direcção e a tomou nos braços, enterrando a cara no seu ombro num abraço apertado. Instintivamente, ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas esguias, apertando-o de volta enquanto o seu coração disparava contra ele.

“O meu pai,” não se moveu um centímetro, a voz abafada pelo corpo dela, “mentiu-me! Estes anos todos a ‘creditar qu’ a mãe nos tinha abandonado, qu’ a culp’ era minha por não prestar como filho – e foi _ele_!” Ergueu-se por fim, o rosto enrubescido pelo choro e pela raiva. “Deixou-a naquele lugar de merda, entregu’ às drogas e à sorte, e voltou p’ra casa sem olhar p’ra trás!”

“O quê?! Não, Denver,” abanou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar naquelas palavras, “de certeza que não foi bem assim...”

“Claro que foi, acabou de confessar tudo!” Observou-o enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a palma das mãos, arrastando-as pela face ainda distorcida pela fúria. Nunca antes o vira assim, nem quando oferecia violência física a quem lhe espicaçava a impulsividade. “E agora tem a lata de me vir dar sermões sobre responsab’lidades, sobre como não sei o qu’ é criar ‘ma família, quand’ ele largou a _minha_ mãe, a mulher _dele_ , quand’ ela mais precisava e deixou-m’ acreditar que tinha sido escolha dela...”

Não estava certa do que dizer. Ouvira-o desabafar em Toledo, conhecia a história dele – ou pelo menos a versão que lhe fora contada. Encontrara sempre nele um misto de mágoa e compreensão pelo abandono da mãe, que acreditava ter cedido à pressão imposta por um marido modesto e um filho problemático que nunca desejara realmente. Agora restava-lhe apenas ódio e desprezo para com o pai, um ídolo caído em desgraça à luz da verdade.

Compreendia-o, contudo. Admirava-o até, em parte: nem toda a gente tinha a coragem de abrir mão de um ente querido em prol de um bem maior. O seu peito apertou ao imaginar Moscovo tomando a decisão, pensando apenas no filho e na família que tentava manter à tona enquanto se libertava do peso de uma esposa toxicodependente incapaz de abandonar o vício. Mas era Denver quem tinha agora nos braços, quebrado por um sacrifício que nunca pedira, lamentando as oportunidades perdidas. Defenderia a sua perspetiva mais tarde.

Em vez disso, limpou com o polegar a lágrima teimosa que não lhe caía do olho e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando um outro pensamento a assaltou de repente:

“E a que propósito veio isso, afinal? Agora vais criar uma família?”

De imediato ele direccionou o foco da atenção para o chão. A fúria foi a pouco e pouco substituída pelo embaraço.

“Não, eu...” E continuou a balbuciar algo que não conseguiu decifrar.

Estocolmo optou por ser insistente: levou os dedos ao queixo retraído, forçando-o a encará-la, e ele, com um trejeito resignado, eventualmente desistiu de a evitar.

“Isto não é por minha causa, pois não?” Apesar da luta para se manter séria, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. “Denver, não tens de fazer isto só –”

“E s’ eu quiser, hum?” A expressão do outro lado era agora de puro desafio. “E s’ eu quiser fazê-lo porque – olha, porque _sim_ e não porque tem de ser?”

Soltou uma risada nervosa por entre o pulsar descompassado do seu coração.

“Pára, por favor,” pediu num sopro, “vou pensar que te apaixonaste por mim.”

Algo nele fez o seu sorriso esmorecer. Talvez a forma como engoliu em seco perante as suas palavras, como o desafio se transformou em derrota, talvez a intensidade daquele olhar certeiro. Foi nesse momento que ela por fim compreendeu. As palmas das mãos ficaram encharcadas, a garganta torceu-se num nó. E o seu coração batia, _batia_...

“Mas isso não faz qualquer sentido, Denver!” Pôr-lhe algum juízo na cabeça não seria tarefa fácil quando juízo era algo que, definitivamente, também não abundava nela. “Nós mal nos conhecemos. Não temos nada a ver um com o outro. Podia entender se eu fosse – sei lá, a Tóquio ou assim... Uma bomba-relógio que apenas vive o presente, como tu. Mas eu sou assim, eu...” Eventualmente, desistiu. Simplesmente não conseguia. “Sou apenas eu.”

“Eu sei,” acabou ele por confirmar. “Acho qu’ é exactamente por isso.”

Estocolmo já não estava certa de nada, mas estava sem dúvida tentada a acreditar que nunca um homem olhara para ela daquela forma antes.

* * *

_._ _Fogo cruzado_

Tinha a vida de pernas para o ar: adquirira uma nova identidade que abrira a porta da Casa da Moeda espanhola a um grupo de criminosos; sentia-se tentada a chamar ‘família’ à sua nova equipa de trabalho; planeava deixar Arturo, fugir para um país sem extradição e criar um bebé sozinha com o dinheiro roubado ao Estado. Não menos importante, sentia-se finalmente com a coragem de lutar por uma vida melhor e um futuro mais feliz e independente, a antiga Mónica ficaria de queixo caído...

E agora tinha a possibilidade de partilhar esse futuro com Denver.

Ainda não lhe caíra bem a ficha, até porque se esforçara bastante para manter a distância durante o seu breve envolvimento e esperar reciprocidade nesse desprendimento emocional. As relações funcionavam sempre ao contrário do devido para si, Arturo fora o último ( _péssimo_ ) exemplo de uma série não tão pequena quanto desejava – eles apoiavam-na num momento de fraqueza, ela convidava-os para a cama em agradecimento. Umas palavras doces aqui, uns toques carinhosos ali, um pedaço de puro êxtase às vezes e ela, como a estúpida que era, atrevia-se a chamar-lhe amor, acabando magoada quando não se provava verdadeiro. Quando percebia que eles iam atrás de uma idealização que a realidade posterior não confirmava. Fora assim todas as outras vezes, porque iria esta ser diferente?

_Porque desta vez foi_ ele _quem veio atrás de ti_ , respondeu-lhe aquela voz interior, tão segura, confiante e diferente da anterior. _Tentaste desligar-te, foi_ ele _quem te procurou. Foi_ ele _quem veio falar em famílias, quem parece disposto a assumir responsabilidades que não lhe pertencem._ Mas teria arcaboiço para tal? Não queria que Denver se tornasse a sua próxima decepção, instilando-a de confiança para a deixar cair mais tarde. Mantinha-se firme na certeza que nunca vira tanta honestidade numa pessoa só até encarar aquele rapaz nos olhos.

“Estocolmo!” A voz de Nairobi interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento. “Que raio, miúda, onde é que quarenta e oito e sessenta e três são centro e quatro? Presta atenção!”

“Oh, claro!” E com os dedos apagou os números no quadro transparente. “Desculpa!”

“Ei, estás bem?” apoquentou-se a outra mulher, virando-a para si. “Estás com uma cara estranha... Sentes-te enjoada? Queres vomitar?”

“Não, eu –”

As suas palavras foram interrompidas por um grande alvoroço. Algures lá fora, o escape furioso de uma mota sobrepunha-se aos clamores que anteciparam o início dos disparos. Gritaram também dentro da Casa, primeiro os vinte e cinco reféns que mantinham sob pressão no átrio de recepção, depois as figuras armadas que espreitaram de todos os cantos. Sobre o ruído de fundo, reconheceu uma voz:

“Abram a porta!” Rio descia a escadaria principal a toda a velocidade. “Abram a porta, caralho! É a Tóquio, a Tóquio voltou!”

Nem com a experiência de sete vidas Estocolmo alguma vez se sentiria preparada para o que rebentou de seguida. Foi tudo tão rápido que não atentou sequer aos detalhes: em seu redor apenas figuras de vermelho, umas encolhidas no chão, outras a correr de um lado para o outro, preparando armas reais – _demasiado_ reais – para responder aos tiros que provinham do exterior. E na rua, conseguia distingui-la à medida que as pesadas portas se abriam, uma mancha preta ziguezagueava em direcção ao edifício, passando por entre as balas como se fossem pingos da chuva, cada vez mais definida à medida que se aproximava da meta.

Manteve-se atrás de uma coluna de betão, pressionando os dedos contra a pedra dura e gelada. A pistola que lhe fora emprestada não era nada quando comparada com a maquinaria pesada com que declaravam guerra à polícia, pelo que se manteve fora do campo de batalha, ainda que comprimida pela preocupação. Foi dessa posição que viu o motociclo galgar os degraus de acesso à Casa, voar pela entrada descoberta e aterrar no átrio com uma derrapagem que poderia considerar fascinante não fosse o estado de alerta máximo em que se encontrava.

Tóquio removeu o capacete, compôs os cabelos rebeldes em torno do rosto com um abanar de cabeça e sorriu abertamente para Rio. Ele, soltando um grito de alegria por trás da máscara que arrancou quase automaticamente, puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a com paixão, sem pudores. Dois colegas protegiam a retaguarda de ambos à medida que as portas se fechavam novamente.

O pesado toque de encerramento deu por terminada a troca de tiros. Pálidos, suados e ainda algo eufóricos pelo acontecimento, foram removendo as máscaras um por um, trocando olhares entre eles e depois com a retornada. Ela apenas os encarou de volta, algo dividida entre o assombro e a diversão que a situação lhe causava.

“Quê,” zombou, procurando especificamente o rosto impassível de Berlim e estendendo os dois braços para ele, “nem um abraço de boas-vindas?”

De joelhos a tremer, Estocolmo espreitou por trás da coluna. Procurava-o a _ele_ , que não estava sequer tão longe dela assim – de rosto branco como a cal, boca a abrir e a fechar como peixe fora de água, os olhos de Denver estavam fixos num ponto muito além do actual centro das atenções.

Seguiu o foco da atenção dele e foi como se todo o peso do mundo caísse sobre si. Arrastando-se da porta já encerrada, subindo a máscara de Dalí para o topo da cabeça, Moscovo exibia pelo menos três inegáveis buracos de bala no macacão. A mancha vermelha alastrava rapidamente pelo abdómen redondo quando caiu de joelhos, finalmente vencido.


	7. Parte VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_._ _Pelo túnel_

Fizeram tudo como lhes havia sido ensinado – levaram Moscovo para o salão, removeram-lhe as roupas, deitaram-no numa marquesa improvisada; puncionaram-lhe veias, administraram-lhe fluidos, transfundiram-lhe sangue; descobriram uma amiga na morfina quando os ácidos do estômago o começaram a digerir por dentro e o sofrimento se tornou insuportável de assistir. O Professor prepara-os para actuar em caso de necessidade, mas esquecera-se de lhes falar das emoções: sentiam-se cansados, angustiados e agora também horrorizados. Tão diferente do choque de encontrar um dos seus já abatido, nada os poderia ter preparado para aquilo a que assistiam.

Estocolmo geria a situação com alguma dificuldade. Pressentia a morte em redor, rondando o homem ferido, espreitando por entre os braços que o assistiam, e paralisou uma vez mais na presença dela. Não conseguia ainda coexistir com o conceito, era mais forte que a sua vontade. Por causa disso manteve-se longe, à porta do salão, roendo as unhas enquanto rezava a uma entidade na qual nem sequer acreditava realmente para que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Não era muito, mas era alguma coisa.

Berlim passou por ela ao fim de alguns minutos, após um tenso telefonema com a polícia a quem exigira a atenção médica que Arturo recebera aquando do incidente. Nem foi preciso confirmar que tinha sido uma chamada em vão, todos sabiam que um mísero ladrão não teria direito à mesma simpatia. Seria atendido, sim, mas no exterior, sob custódia. Ainda vígil e lúcido, Moscovo foi o primeiro a insurgir-se contra a ideia: faltava pouco para completar o túnel, a missão que o levara a Toledo. O Professor tinha profissionais de confiança do outro lado, era apenas uma questão de sobreviver até chegar a eles, se alguém ocupasse o lugar que deixara vago.

Ainda a frase não estava terminada, já Denver se voluntariara para o cargo. Demasiado ansioso, algo temeroso e indubitavelmente perturbado, saiu a correr do salão com Rio atrás de si, poupando-se à agonia de ver o estado de saúde do pai a agravar progressivamente. Porque Moscovo _tinha_ de sair – era opinião geral que as hipóteses de sobrevivência decaíam a cada minuto que permanecia na Casa. Se pelo menos houvesse maneira de os convencer que entregar-se era a melhor alternativa...

“Denver!” chamou Estocolmo um par de horas depois, percorrendo o túnel bafiento e cheio de pó atrás do som da picareta, incapaz de permanecer no salão sob toda aquela pressão. “Denver, isto é uma loucura!”

De joelhos na terra e ferramenta em punho, ele continuou a partir pedra de forma grosseira, quase desesperada. Mantinha-se de costas quando lhe respondeu:

“Não devias ‘tar aqui, Mónica!”

Fingiu não ouvir o recurso ao seu verdadeiro nome e acocorou-se paralelamente a ele.

“Tu também não. Devias estar lá em cima, a convencer o teu pai a entregar-se e a receber os cuidados que necessita.”

“O meu pai morre se voltar p’r’ a cadeia!”

“O teu pai morre se ficar aqui! Dá-lhe pelo menos uma oportunidade, fica com a consciência tranquila!”

“Olha, eu preciso dele, ‘tá bem?” As últimas palavras foram já gritadas, quando parou por fim de picar e atirou a ferramenta contra o chão. Estocolmo encolheu-se em reflexo, subitamente assustada, antes de reparar que os olhos agora sombrios brilhavam devido às lágrimas que tentava não derramar. “Quero sair daqui contigo. E todas aquelas coisas que não tiveste c’ o Arturo, eu quero _tas_ dar. Eu posso _tas_ dar, se quiseres e me deixares. Dou-te o romance que mereces, p’r’ o mund’ inteiro ver, crio esse garoto como meu...”

Encararam-se apenas durante os segundos que se seguiram. Engoliu em seco; o rapaz mantinha-se convicto naqueles disparates e ela, a estúpida de sempre, a querer tão apaixonadamente acreditar neles...

“Mas preciso do meu pai,” completou num fio de voz. “Preciso dele porque – porque não sei fazer isto sozinho. E pode ter feito muita merda no passado, mas ‘inda foi o melhor pai que podia ter tido. Preciso que m’ ensine a ser com’ ele. Tenho de lhe mostrar que valeu a pena... deixá- _la_ p’ra trás.”

Estocolmo mordeu o lábio inferior antes de desferir o último golpe:

“E valerá a pena... deixá-lo morrer enquanto estás aqui?”

Denver apenas limpou o nariz com o dorso de uma mão e voltou a agarrar com firmeza a picareta com a outra.

“Se não vieste ajudar, Mónica, p’lo menos não m’ atrapalhes.”

E retomou o trabalho, canalizando toda a fúria que acumulava dentro de si contra a terra e os pedregulhos que separavam Moscovo da tão ansiada liberdade.

Quedou-se em silêncio, sem certezas relativamente ao que fazer. Acabou por se levantar com a intenção de voltar atrás, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de permanecer no salão, à espera do inevitável, durante muito tempo. Ao sair, contudo, puxou uma bacia de metal que chamou a sua atenção, encheu-a com parte da pedra desfeita que se acumulava no espaço já de si claustrofóbico e carregou-a para fora.

Do outro lado do túnel esperava-a Nairobi. De postura recta, observou-a fixamente enquanto ela subia a escada íngreme com a bacia segura pela anca, sem nunca se oferecer para a ajudar. A expressão facial era neutra, mas sabia que lhe julgava todos os movimentos.

“Tinha de fazer alguma coisa,” justificou-se sem sequer a encarar.

“Claro,” ouviu-a responder. “Devias estar a explicar ao Denver que convencer o pai a entregar-se é a única hipótese que lhes resta, contudo, não a ajudá-lo.”

“Eu tentei, Nairobi, mas –”

“Mas nada!” O tom cortante da voz rouca contrastou com a mão que logo de seguida caiu sobre o seu ombro tenso em forma de consolo. “Querida, se alguém aqui consegue chegar até ele... esse alguém és tu.”

* * *

_._ _Ari_

Desceu ao túnel mais três vezes e das três regressou com uma bacia cheia, lutando contra um cansaço cada vez mais pronunciado. Preparava-se para uma quarta quando uma forte pontada no baixo-ventre a fez parar e recolher-se a um canto, subitamente alarmada. Estava a pedir demasiado, esquecida que o corpo já não era apenas seu. Encostou-se à parede fria, fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto massajava o abdómen tenso. _Calma, pequeno_ , pensou, _vamos descansar um pouco os dois, pode ser?_

Acalmou quando percebeu que a moinha passava e não havia sinais de hemorragia. Falso alarme, mas estava avisada. Sentia-se cansada e suja, coberta de pó e suor – era hora de parar ou poderia não ter tanta sorte numa próxima vez.

Abeirou-se da entrada do túnel e avisou Rio que precisava de um intervalo. Depois arrastou-se até à casa de banho mais próxima, felizmente desocupada; era a última coisa que lhe apetecia, ficar sozinha com as suas ex-colegas num momento em que se sentia particularmente vulnerável. Descalçou as botas, despiu a parte superior do macacão. Sonhava com um duche completo mas uma lavagem rápida no lavatório teria de ser suficiente.

Pigarreando, avançou para um dos cubículos, tão distraída que nem reparou na outra porta que se abria ao fim da fila, dando passagem a alguém. Já com a mão sobre o puxador, deu um salto quando a voz familiar a apanhou de surpresa:

“Porquê, Mónica?”

Reconheceu-a antes de virar o cabeça. Ninguém na Casa conseguia misturar tanto temor e delicadeza em tão poucas palavras. Ariadna fechou o cubículo com relativa força, trocou com ela um olhar. A frieza daquele azul gélido deixou-a sem chão por momentos.

“Ari...”

“Todos estes dias a pensar o pior e afinal era tudo mentira, estavas com eles desde o início,” comentou, a voz carregada, mais do que desprezo, de decepção. “Porquê, Mónica? Pelo dinheiro?”

Fez uma careta perante a insinuação. Não suportava pensar que alguém considerava sequer tal hipótese.

“Claro que não!”

“Por causa do Arturo? Podias simplesmente mandá-lo passear... O que é que te passou pela cabeça para achares que _isto_ era a resposta?”

Estocolmo sentiu-se asfixiar sob o peso daquelas questões. Ariadna fora a única pessoa da Casa que _não_ a vira como uma mera e tonta secretária que abria as pernas para o patrão na esperança de alcançar um estatuto que de outra forma lhe estaria vedado. Sabia que era mais forte, inteligente e dedicada do que a ansiedade e a depressão a faziam acreditar ser, depois de a conhecer através de desabafos ao telefone após um dia difícil, por vezes a sua única companhia numa noite solitária. Não fora suficientemente amiga para a poupar ao assalto, mas agora que a via pela primeira vez deformada pelo pânico, sentiu-se culpada por tê-la exposto a tão pesada experiência.

“Era apenas um grito de guerra,” desculpou-se, “não era suposto magoarmos ninguém.”

“E, no entanto, um dos vossos está morto, este também não tem lá muito bom aspecto... Desde o primeiro dia que acreditamos que te tínhamos perdido também, e eu...”

“Ari, eu sei –”

“ _Sabes_?!” A outra mulher bufou de indignação, franzindo depois os lábios numa expressão de repulsa. “O que sabes tu afinal, Mónica?”

“Sei que não deve ter sido fácil –”

“Tu sabes lá o que é fácil!” Os olhos dela ficaram redondos como duas moedas ao atingir notas vocais mais agudas naquela interrupção. “Isto tem sido um pesadelo do qual nunca vou acordar. Por mais que tente, nunca irei conseguir esquecer a cara dele, aquele sorriso mesquinho sobre mim, a maneira como ele me tocou e me dominou. Como – como fiquei ali, estendida à sua mercê, e o deixei fazer tudo quanto queria.”

Abanou a cabeça sem a conseguir entender.

“Mas de que é que tu estás a falar?” E então fez-se luz – apenas uma pessoa na sua nova equipa de trabalho seria capaz de instilar tanto terror noutrem: “O Berlim?”

“Esse homem, a quem vocês chamam chefe, é um _monstro_. E agora que olho para ti, não consigo deixar de pensar... até que ponto serás assim tão diferente dele?”

“Não...” Abanou a cabeça loira em negação. “O que é que ele te fez?”

Deu um passo na direcção dela mas a rapariga encolheu-se sobre si mesma, evitando o seu toque, tremendo de antecipação. Não precisava de mais para compreender a história terrível que se escondia por trás daquela linguagem corporal. Sentindo algo poderoso a acumular-se-lhe no peito, Estocolmo rangeu os dentes de raiva:

“Ele não tinha esse direito! Isso _nunca_ fez parte do plano!”

“Eu deixei-o,” ciciou ela, ainda encolhida. “Instinto de sobrevivência. Sabes como são os homens, dás-lhes um orgasmo e eles pensam duas vezes antes de te matarem.”

“Mas nós não íamos matar ninguém...”

“Tinham-te matado a ti! E as miúdas, elas não voltaram do gabinete, o que querias que eu pensasse? Oh, mas vou vingar-me...” O estranho sorriso que se lhe assomou aos lábios conseguiu deformar ainda mais uma expressão que roçava já a loucura. “Diz que me leva com ele, que me vai tornar sua mulher e enfermeira pessoal. Ele está doente, sabes? Não vai durar muito... Vou fazê-lo gastar todo o dinheiro em mim, viver como uma rainha antes do fim. E quando ele estiver no seu leito de morte, vou certificar-me que morre em sofrimento, só para que saiba... para que saiba o que foi para mim...”

Criou-se uma brecha na guarda levantada, a qual Estocolmo aproveitou para a abraçar. O contacto físico pareceu quebrar o transe por momentos e Ariadna abraçou-a de volta.

“O Berlim vai pagar por tudo aquilo que te fez,” prometeu, embalando-a contra si. “Não vais com ele a lado nenhum, não deixo que isso aconteça. E desculpa, desculpa- _me_ – isto não devia ter acontecido!”

“Mónica, és a minha única amiga aqui, não me deixes, por favor...”

“Sabes que não posso ficar, já não pertenço aqui. Mas prometo que não me vou esquecer de ti. _Ari_ ,” colocou as mãos em torno do rosto destroçado, forçando-a a encará-la, “eu prometo.”

* * *

_._ _A canção da despedida_

Mónica tinha quinze anos quando perdera os pais na sequência de um violento acidente de automóvel. Uma forte trovoada, um lençol de água na estrada, um erro humano fatal e o carro da família Gaztambide foi directo para a sucata; a mãe sofreu morte imediata mas o coração do pai continuou a bater por mais seis dias, apesar de se ter mantido sempre inconsciente e conectado a tubos e fios numa cama dos Cuidados Intensivos.

Foi chamada horas antes de acontecer. _Está para breve, devias despedir-te_ , tinham-lhe dito na altura. Não foi além da área onde devia vestir a bata e os sapatos descartáveis, contudo: ainda não conseguia reconhecer o pai naqueles propósitos, ali tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe; e aquela aura, toda aquela energia negativa a puxá-lo para longe de si... Sem uma palavra, virou costas e fugiu para a sala de espera, onde aguardou completamente equipada pela assistente social que mais tarde lhe deu a notícia.

Não lhe chegou a pedir desculpas por aquela última noite, em que quebrara a hora do recolher para ficar na marmelada com o então namorado e o deixara furioso. Não lhe chegou a confessar que fora ela quem lhe roubara as pesetas da carteira daquela vez, juntando-as para comprar um vestido lindo que cobiçava; que o seu sonho de vida era a advocacia, não a medicina, como _ele_ sonhava; que o amava, todos os dias, incondicionalmente, mesmo quando não o sabia demonstrar. Segredos que carregou nos ombros durante quase vinte anos – um peso que claramente não desejava a ninguém.

“Denver!”

Extenuada após a corrida desde o salão, avançou cuidadosamente pelo túnel até ao local onde ele ainda picava sem parar. Também cansado e sem conseguir acompanhar aquele ritmo quase maníaco, Rio espreitou-a sob o ombro e afastou-se quando ela lho pediu com um aceno. Deixou-o desaparecer do seu campo de visão antes de se acocorar no mesmo sítio que o colega deixara vago.

“‘Tamos quase, Mónica,” anunciou ele, mal respirando por entre os gestos desesperados. “Diz ao papá... Diz ao meu pai que s’ aguente! ‘Tamos quase, ‘tamos quase...”

“Denver,” tornou a chamar, com uma calma desadequada para aquele nível de euforia, “tens de subir. Agora.”

O ritmo foi abrandado, sem nunca parar realmente. Houve uma fugaz troca de olhares e depois ele abanou a cabeça, determinado:

“Agora não.”

“Agora sim. É hora.”

“Não, não, NÃO!!” Largando a picareta com um estrondo, Denver caiu sobre a terra ainda compacta e começou a remover pedra com as próprias mãos. “‘Tamos tão perto, Mónica! Só mais um pouco, prometo...”

Sem perder a calma, ela estendeu a mão e apertou-lhe o braço mais próximo – estava tenso, suado, quente.

“Se não sobes agora e te despedes do teu pai,” no silêncio imposto pelo túnel, o seu fio de voz fez-se ouvir na perfeição, “temo que te vais arrepender disto para o resto da vida.”

Doeu vê-lo aceitar a derrota, amolecer sob o seu toque, soluçar uma última vez antes de fazer o esforço de se erguer para voltar atrás. O final estava há muito anunciado; este fora apenas um penoso prolongamento em que todos se atreveram a acreditar que o desenlace poderia ser diferente.

Juntos, regressaram ao salão, onde a equipa os aguardava entre a entrada e o leito do último elemento tombado. Estocolmo atravessou o corredor humano lado a lado, mas manteve a distância quando ele se abeirou do pai – não se queria intrometer nas últimas palavras dos dois, ciente que existia demasiado a dizer para o tão pouco tempo que lhes restava. Viu-o pegar-lhe na mão, chorar sobre o peito que insuflava lentamente e até sorrir por entre as lágrimas e cruzou os braços, à espera do momento em que teria de o amparar.

“Que tontinho,” tossiu Moscovo subitamente, exibindo depois um sorriso preguiçoso, mesmo antes de virar a cabeça e espreitar por baixo do braço do filho, na direcção dela. “Menina, eu pensava duas vezes. Este garoto é uma peste... dá-te uma dor de cabeça por dia se o deixares.”

Estendeu então a mão pesada, chamando-a, e Denver abriu espaço para a deixar aproximar-se. Algo perplexa, ela assim fez. O homem moribundo murmurava algo imperceptível, pelo que baixou a cabeça para o ouvir:

“O meu rapaz... não é muito esperto,” segredou-lhe, “mas tem o coração no sítio certo.”

“Eu sei,” confirmou com um sorriso. Sempre soubera, de alguma forma.

“Não tenho o direito de te pedir nada, mas – toma conta dele enquanto puderes.”

Apertou-lhe a mão estendida ao longo do corpo.

“Assim o farei.”

“Foi uma viagem... muito bonita. Mas está na hora de tirar umas férias.”

O silêncio era apenas quebrado por Tóquio, cujos soluços eram parcialmente abafados pelo peito de Nairobi, que a suportava nos braços durante o colapso. De cabeças baixas em sinal de respeito, os restantes colegas acercaram-se deles.

“Senhoras e senhores,” anunciou Moscovo, reunindo forças para a derradeira despedida, “gostava de me apresentar. O meu nome é Agustín Ramos... e foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês.”

Desprendendo-se dele, Estocolmo afastou-se e deixou Denver retomar o lugar que lhe pertencia junto do pai. Viu-o acariciar-lhe ternamente o rosto, baixar-se para um último beijo. Mesmo afastada, percebeu que acabou por ser ele o receptor das últimas palavras; não conseguiu discerni-las, mas reparou na firmeza do olhar e do aceno de cabeça que o rapaz lhe dirigiu.

Depois, enquanto lhe limpava os fios de cabelo colados à testa, ouviu-o cantarolar o _corrido_ original que ambos acreditavam vir um dia a torná-lo famoso. Uma balada de amores perdidos e das saudades que ficavam que os costumava alegrar às refeições e que por momentos os transportou para trás, para um momento em que o mundo era mais simples e o assalto uma fonte de sonhos, não o término de factos.

E enquanto cantavam a múltiplas vozes numa sala pouco iluminada e bailavam em torno da mesa do almoço, a cabeça de Moscovo tombou e a voz prazenteira extinguiu-se para sempre.


	8. Parte VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

_. Em nome do Pai_

Acederam ao outro lado do túnel em menos de uma hora. Foi depois necessário alargar a passagem, limpar o lixo do chão, tornar o caminho transponível. Estava ciente que nunca teriam conseguido fazer tudo isso e ainda transportar um homem gravemente ferido, sob tratamentos e incapaz de se pôr de pé, para o hangar de forma a ser observado pela equipa médica do Professor a tempo de lhe salvar a vida. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de se sentir algo irritada pela ironia do tempo.

Talvez se ela tivesse tentado mais... Talvez se os outros tivessem ajudado mais... Talvez um pouco mais de esforço de ambas as partes e o final poderia ter sido diferente, Moscovo ainda estaria vivo e não teria de ficar a sentir-se assim, uma mera e inútil espectadora enquanto Denver o perdia, o chão e o norte de uma vida feita de altos e baixos.

Por trás de uma postura composta e compenetrada, o seu coração sangrava por ele. Enquanto o ajudava a cobri-lo com um outro macacão, este limpo e sem buracos sujos de pólvora, a dar um jeito ao cabelo despenteado, a limpar as manchas de sangue já seco no rosto sereno; sentia a dor a cada gesto, o desespero disfarçado num soluço abafado, as lágrimas que ficavam por chorar. Esta não seria a despedida que um filho esperava dar a um pai, mas era a única alternativa que lhes restava de momento e até Estocolmo, do alto da sua aversão à morte e a todos os rituais com ela relacionados, estava preparada para ficar do lado dele, custasse o que custasse.

Deitaram-no numa caixa de papelão, tal como a Oslo, alumiaram o salão com velas, reuniram a equipa para o elogio fúnebre. Deixaram Denver falar, ainda que desconhecedor das rezas a proferir e demasiado emocionado para manter o fio à meada, uma homenagem que prestou de coração. Ela, por sua vez, manteve-se à retaguarda, chorando em silêncio por uma dor que bem conhecia e que nunca partilhara, porque ainda doía tanto partilhá-la. E foi ali, apenas mais uma entre a fileira emotiva que se despedia de um colega, que finalmente percebeu que naquele grupo eram todos iguais: mais ou menos perigosos, mais ou menos loucos, todos igualmente humanos; as mesmas exaltações, as mesmas mágoas, a mesma capacidade de sentir. Tudo o resto se resumia a outras escolhas nas encruzilhadas, a diferentes histórias de vida – lá no fundo, onde verdadeiramente importava, eram todos iguais.

O espectáculo tinha de continuar e foram todos impelidos a regressar aos postos de trabalho de seguida. Bom, não _todos_ – Denver puxara de uma cadeira e sentara-se junto ao caixão improvisado, e Nairobi, já de saída, não teve a coragem de o forçar a juntar-se a eles. Em vez disso, olhou para ela de uma forma complacente e não pronunciou qualquer palavra quando a viu voltar atrás, pegar numa outra cadeira e sentar-se ao lado dele, evitando o contacto físico apesar de ansiosa por poder tocá-lo e transmitir-lhe o seu calor. Já tinha cumprido todos os objectivos da sua participação naquele assalto, de qualquer maneira; ambas sabiam que era ali que agora devia ficar.

Ficaram sozinhos, algo distanciados e em absoluto silêncio, velando Moscovo durante minutos, horas talvez. Só se tornaram a mexer quando ouviram os passos atrás deles, progressivamente mais próximos até à revelação: o Professor chegara por fim à Casa, pálido e coberto de pó, de camisa entreaberta e manchada de suor na região das axilas, uma apresentação algo desleixada que não caía bem sobre a figura do homem em quem haviam confiado cegamente as suas próprias vidas.

“Olha, eu...” murmurou, a voz tremendo como não lhe era habitual, “eu não sei o que dizer. Lamento, lamento tanto...”

Pelo canto do olho, viu Denver cerrar os dentes e os punhos antes de se levantar, com toda a tensão acumulada desde o tiroteio a reclamar por libertação. Por precaução, ergueu-se também, em alerta. O cérebro por trás de todo o plano tinha garantido a segurança da complicada rede que elaborara, reforçando as malhas entre pontos estratégicos com lógica e inteligência, esquecendo-se que jogava com peões que não obedeciam a tácticas mentais mas a impulsos dominados pela emoção. Havia criado, afinal, uma rede tão frágil quanto papel, talvez também ele tivesse o sangue daqueles homens nas mãos...

Parecendo notar o perigo da confrontação, o Professor puxou um pé para trás e ergueu as mãos em protecção. Mas o rapaz, quase por impulso, lançou os braços em frente e apertou-o contra si, chorando sobre o ombro trémulo. Abraçados, choraram os dois.

Ao fim de uns minutos, o homem mais velho levantou os óculos, limpou as lágrimas que restavam e de seguida encarou-a, os olhos escuros carregados de interrogações para as quais certamente já conhecia as respostas. _Nada de relações pessoais_ , mas fora uma regra quebrada pelo próprio logo na casa de partida, quando permitira que os laços de sangue falassem mais alto numa construção que se pretendia mais forte e racional. Sentindo o peso daquele olhar que não conseguia claramente interpretar, Estocolmo não pôde evitar encolher-se, até que Denver pegou na sua mão, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e simplesmente disse:

“‘Tão todos na sala de reuniões A. Nós já lá vamos ter.”

O outro apenas acenou e saiu tão silenciosamente quanto havia entrado. Eles ficaram para trás, novamente sozinhos no salão, onde ainda sentiam que eram mais necessários. De que lhes podia servir o dinheiro quando a alma fora quebrada?

* * *

_. Escolhas_

“Nasceu no Dia do Trabalhador.”

Ele parou de escrever ao som das suas palavras. Chegou a arrepender-se de ter aberto a boca (ninguém precisava de uma constatação idiota que em nada acrescentava à experiência daquele preciso momento, sejamos sinceros), mas durou apenas uma fracção de segundo até o ver esboçar um sorriso saudoso.

“Todos os anos dizia que saía de casa p’r’ uma festa já montada. Sempre foi um homem trabalhador, o papá. Até qu’ o trabalho na min’ o deixou doente, e os trabalhos começaram a ser outros... Qu’ria escrever algo bonito, mas não sei o quê.” Com um encolher de ombros, Denver virou-se por fim para ela. Quando recolocou a tampa na extremidade do marcador, aplicou um pouco mais de força do que aquela necessária. “Costumava festejar com balas de borracha. Est’ ano eram balas a sério qu’ o esperavam.”

Ergueu-se lentamente até ficar à sua altura. No momento em que o encarou de frente, olhos castanhos sobre olhos azuis, e o viu de luto, derrotado e perdido, percebeu que o garoto de outrora desaparecera.

“Há dias perguntaste-me como conseguia, viver fora da lei – mas tu não vives fora da lei, já nasces fora dela. É a puta lei da vida: se nasces deste lado, morres deste lado.”

De braços cruzados contra o peito e sentindo o queixo tremer com a ameaça das lágrimas, Estocolmo abanou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar em tais palavras. Depois susteve a respiração, mordeu o lábio inferior em busca da força que agora sabia que tinha dentro de si e tomou o rosto dele nas palmas das mãos. Ia dar o passo em frente.

“Como te chamas?”

Ele ainda esboçou um sorriso mas quando lhe negou o pedido com um aceno soou a pura resignação:

“Não... não val’ a pena.”

“Quero sair daqui contigo.”

“Tu não pertences aqui.” A expressão facial era séria e fria, quase endurecida, como se acreditasse verdadeiramente naquilo que dizia; como se as palavras que antes lhe dirigira não fossem mais do que uma piedosa mentira induzida pelo prazer, como se magoá-la neste contexto a poupasse a um coração partido por outros motivos. Mas a honestidade ainda lhe falava mais alto através do olhar e quando reparou que engolia em seco, sentiu que ele denunciava o facto que esta continuava a ser apenas uma maneira de a proteger, ainda que de uma forma que não pretendia ser protegida. “É assim qu’ acabamos deste lado: numa caixa de cartão, deixados p’ra trás num sítio onde ninguém que nos ame nos vai poder visitar, onde vamos ser julgados p’lo nosso fim e não p’lo que tentámos fazer durant’ o resto da vida. E tu não queres acabar assim... És melhor qu’ isto, Mónica. Nós já ‘tamos todos fodidos, mas tu ainda tens ‘ma hipótese.”

Sentindo-se tremer com o marcar da sua posição, ela apertou-o com um pouco mais de força entre as mãos. Queria fazê-lo entender:

“Quero sair daqui contigo,” repetiu, aproximando-se para que ele pudesse ouvir o seu sussurrar. “Estou cansada de ser usada como funcionária, como conselheira, como se fosse uma boneca que existe apenas para adornar um braço poderoso e aceitar aquilo que lhe é pedido sem exigir nada em troca. Não vou continuar a ser um peão no meu próprio jogo, cansei-me disso. A partir de agora sigo as minhas próprias regras, faço as minhas próprias escolhas. E quero escolher-te a ti.”

Sentiu o gelo quebrar a pouco e pouco. Se Denver se negasse a escancarar uma porta que ele mesmo entreabrira e mantivesse aquela posição rígida, conseguira enganá-la bem.

“Já não sei quem sou depois disto tudo,” murmurou-lhe em resposta.

A gargalhada nervosa irrompeu antes de a conseguir evitar, como um suspiro preso na garganta há demasiado tempo.

“Eu também não,” admitiu, “por isso é que acho que está na hora de partir e começar do zero noutro sítio qualquer, longe daqui. Nós os três... o que me dizes?”

A intensidade daquele olhar quase deitou Estocolmo abaixo por um momento, mas optou por sorrir enquanto se mantinha firme, crente naquela oportunidade. Em troca, ele levantou os braços de mansinho, colocou as mãos em torno da sua cintura e puxou-a para mais perto. Ao contrário da primeira vez, aquele beijo aconteceu suavemente, quase com receio que ela o rejeitasse ou quebrasse sob o atrevimento, ainda que fosse tão caloroso quanto se relembrava. Depois deixou-o provocá-la com os lábios e a língua, subir as mãos pelo tronco e pelo peito até deslizar pelo seu rosto em direcção à selvajaria de caracóis. E não, desta vez não era apenas luxúria – era emoção, era sentimento, era confiança; sentia-se suportada, segura, sua. Se este não era o seu destino, estava pelo menos confiante que queria debater-se por ele.

Quebraram os dois, ainda que tão perto que ela se conseguia ver reflectida no espelho dos olhos à sua frente. Depois de ter deixado descair as mãos para o abraçar a nível dos peitorais, apertou-o com força, não o querendo deixar partir.

“Mas diz-me o teu nome. Quero conhecer-te por trás desta personagem, porque sei que és mais do que este tipo meio marado que tentas, julgas ser,” quase suplicou, os seus lábios ainda roçando nos dele. “Aliás, não me parece justo que faças segredo quando já sabes o meu, temos de voltar a equilibrar os pratos desta balança...”

Denver tornou a sorrir enquanto lhe prendia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Atreveu-se até a uma rápida carícia no rosto antes de baixar a mão novamente até à sua cintura. E depois aproximou a boca do ouvido que deixara propositadamente a descoberto; passou apenas ao de leve, mas conseguiu ouvir o sopro que ficou:

“ _Daniel._ ”

E logo de seguida enterrou a cabeça na curva do seu ombro.

* * *

_. Fim de jogo_

A equipa de intervenção da polícia entrou na Casa da Moeda de Espanha às quinze horas em ponto do dia vinte e seis de Outubro, ao fim de cento e vinte e oito horas de assalto. Apesar de ser mais cedo do que o previsto, os novecentos e oitenta e quatro milhões de euros impressos haviam sido já transportados pelo túnel de fuga até ao hangar, tinham acertado os últimos retoques, estavam prontos para sair. Apenas não contavam com a antecipação do ataque.

Libertaram quarenta e cinco reféns em resposta, para os confundir – homens, mulheres e adolescentes, todos correram em busca da tão ansiada liberdade, de braços estendidos e mãos expostas em sinal de rendição, tremendo e chorando de medo e antecipação. As primeiras tropas armadas foram assim apanhadas de surpresa, e talvez por sorte apenas não abriram fogo contra as figuras de vermelho que encontraram pela frente, encaminhando-os em vez disso para as tendas desmontáveis onde ambulâncias e paramédicos os esperavam para uma primeira avaliação dos estragos produzidos. Os restantes cinco, um grupo selecto onde se incluía Arturo, foram conduzidos para o falso túnel com o intuito de confundir a segunda equipa. Antes de obedecer às ordens de Helsínquia, o pomposo Director-Geral fuzilou-os a todos – e a Estocolmo especialmente – com um olhar certeiro, tendo ainda tempo de resmungar algo sobre os fazer pagar por todo o sofrimento causado, _nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!_

“Boa sorte, idiota,” desejou-lhe a principal visada ao virar-lhe as costas mesmo antes de o gigantesco colega o arrastar por um braço para fora da sala. Era a menor das suas preocupações de momento.

Tóquio e Rio tinham ficado de fechar o porão e não tinham ainda regressado. Estavam todos a ficar preocupados e Denver em especial não parava quieto – já perdera o pai durante toda aquela loucura, sabia que nunca se perdoaria se voltasse a casa sem conhecer o paradeiro de dois dos amigos que lhe eram mais chegados. Quando o viu sair, de M16 preparada para a luta, nem pensou duas vezes antes de pegar numa outra e correr atrás dele.

Ouviram os tiros assim que a porta do elevador abriu: uma terceira equipa apanhara-os de surpresa, rebentando a parede do porão e abrindo fogo contra os dois elementos mais novos, os quais tentavam travar o avanço da tropa, completamente sozinhos contra uma pesada força policial. Reagindo por impulso, Denver entrou a disparar e Estocolmo, sem parar para pensar, fez o mesmo; num misto de adrenalina pela aproximação da fuga, de raiva e de frustração contra uma vida que nunca a deixara plenamente satisfeita, cuspiu fogo em todas as direcções, gritando e vibrando às custas de uma arma demasiado poderosa para as suas mãos. Protegidos pela coluna de disparos, Tóquio e Rio, que entretanto tinham ficado sem munições, puderam sair dos cantos onde se escondiam e juntar-se a eles. A união dos quatro acabou por se revelar mais forte, na medida em que os guiaram para trás até saírem do porão e correrem a porta blindada que os separou definitivamente da fúria assassina da polícia.

Já não lhes restava muito tempo.

Fizeram o caminho inverso em contra-relógio. À entrada do túnel, Berlim e Nairobi estavam envolvidos numa acesa discussão sobre Ariadna, que, para sua surpresa, encontrou a chorar a um canto. Ainda tentou avançar para ela, um último pedido de perdão por tão terrível experiência, mas a sua nova líder agarrou-a por um braço e com um _não!_ apenas, fê-la bater em retirada. Ao notar a fúria aguçada naqueles olhos escuros e a finura dos lábios comprimidos, saiu com uma certeza, contudo: que deixá-la nas mãos de Nairobi seria o melhor que poderia fazer por ela agora.

Percorreu o túnel meio curvada, usando o decote como máscara de protecção contra o pó tóxico, sentindo um aperto na garganta e o forte pulsar do coração no peito à medida que a ansiedade e a claustrofobia ameaçavam tomar conta de si. E por fim chegou às escadas que marcavam o fim daquela agonia, onde as mãos do Professor e de outra gente que não conhecia a ajudaram a renascer.

Seguiram-se Denver, Helsínquia e depois Nairobi, que logo fez questão de lhe garantir ter conseguido libertar Ariadna das garras de Berlim antes da fuga. Mas dele não havia sinais, uma ausência que lançou o Professor num frenesim inesperado. Já ele se preparava para descer ao túnel quando ouviram os tiros, a pressão imposta por um inimigo que ganhava terreno e em breve os encontraria se não fosse impedido da maneira mais drástica. Era demasiado tarde para quem ficara para trás, todos o sabiam.

Deixaram os explosivos rebentar e o túnel desabou, tal como as esperanças de ainda ver Berlim assomar por entre a poeira. O Professor teve de ser retirado à força quando a comoção o deixou de joelhos e Estocolmo não conseguiu deixar de se questionar sobre o que poderia unir um homem que parecia tão emocionalmente desprendido a outro que não parecia reconhecer emoções. Depois de saber do que Berlim era capaz, não podia fingir que teria saudades.

Mas a fuga ainda não tinha terminado. Com cada segundo a ser cronometrado, trocou a roupa suja por um vestido elegante, atou os caracóis no topo da cabeça, disfarçou com uns cobertores o facto de não transportar ninguém no carrinho de bebé que escolhera como disfarce. Quando chegou a sua vez, saiu do hangar lado a lado com Denver, tão diferente no fato vincado e cabelo perfeitamente penteado que por momentos o considerou uma estrela de cinema saída de um filme.

Bom, eles _tinham_ saído de um filme. E ao descer a rua, com o braço dele à cintura e empurrando o carrinho à sua frente, sentiu pela primeira vez que este era o seu 'felizes para sempre'.


	9. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Connosco querer é só um mero acaso... ”
> 
> UA || Aquele onde Mónica não é quem se pensa ser e Estocolmo se junta à equipa mais cedo do que o esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os autores – mesmo aqueles ‘de brincar’, como eu – gostam de palavras e têm um apreço especial por quem lhes devolve o entusiasmo na mesma moeda. Mas obrigada a quem deixou o seu apreço de outra forma e aos silenciosos que por aqui passaram. Escrever é uma viagem linda mas ainda algo solitária, e fico sempre muito grata a quem a torna um pouco mais preenchida e calorosa. <3

Cruzaram a fronteira marítima de Portugal pouco antes das seis da madrugada. Foi o Professor quem fez o anúncio, de forma serena mas ainda com uma forte carga emotiva:

“Senhoras e senhores, acabámos de entrar em águas internacionais.”

Seguiu-se uma explosão de gritos e urros de alegria, montou-se uma pequena festa. Estava feito, estavam livres – agora era seguir em frente e lutar pela sobrevivência.

Procurou Denver pela embarcação, movendo-se por entre os colegas que dançavam sob a chuva de champanhe. Acabou por encontrá-lo na popa, fixo na linha do horizonte que ficava para trás. Pé ante pé, aproximou-se, estendeu a mão para o braço mais próximo e sorriu-lhe ternamente quando ele se virou para a encarar. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele removeu o capuz da gabardina que o protegia do vento húmido, envolveu o seu rosto nas palmas das mãos e puxou-a para um beijo que lhe soube a esperança.

Podia não saber o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas por uma vez confiava que só podia ser melhor do que tudo aquilo que escolhiam deixar no passado.

* * *

Tinha sete anos quando idealizara o seu casamento pela primeira vez. O cenário fora descrito até ao mais ínfimo pormenor: o corte de princesa do vestido, os sapatos de cristal, os caracóis domados pela tiara resplandecente, a interminável cauda do véu que arrastava pela passadeira vermelha enquanto subia ao altar para os braços de um príncipe encantado, que a esperava com um sorriso no rosto e as estrelas reflectidas no olhar, ansioso por torná-la sua.

Do beliche de cima, Marina riu com relativo desprezo:

“Que tola, Mónica,” ouviu-a na escuridão. “Que príncipe vai querer casar contigo quando tem de se pôr nos bicos dos pés para te beijar a testa, isto se a encontrar no meio desse cabelo?”

Era uma pena que a irmã não a pudesse ver agora... De vestido simples e enfeitada com flores da cabeça aos pés, descalça numa praia do outro lado do mundo, ladeada de rostos estranhos mas sorridentes que cantavam palavras que não compreendia, Estocolmo trocou alianças com o _seu_ príncipe, mais criminoso que membro da realeza, mas ainda com o seu quê de encanto. Não podia estar mais errada aos sete anos, mas sentia-se tão feliz quanto sonhara estar.

* * *

Java reservou-lhes dias muito bons.

Como os dias em que abriram caminho por ruas movimentadas aos ziguezagues numa motorizada, sem qualquer efeito nas suas náuseas, fugiram da confusão da cidade e subiram montes desertos com as paisagem mais fascinantes como pano de fundo. Ou os fins de tarde em que passearam à beira-mar enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. Ou ainda as noites em que experimentaram novas iguarias em ambientes íntimos e românticos e fizeram amor em quartos abertos para a praia, por onde o luar e o som das ondas a rebentar entravam sem pedir autorização. Foram aqueles dias que valeram pelos pequenos grandes momentos, como ouvi-lo cantar (surpreendentemente bem!) enquanto fazia a barba de manhã, reinventar com ele a receita perdida das panquecas de maçã e aveia da mãe ou despertar de uma sesta a dois no embalo da rede no alpendre quando juntos sentiram os primeiros movimentos do bebé.

Era a primeira vez que partilhava, _realmente_ partilhava, a vida com outra pessoa e podia dizer que se sentia protegida, calma e confiante no amanhã. Em suma, sentia-se bem.

* * *

Depois houve os outros dias...

Os dias em que perdeu a paciência com a roupa no chão da casa de banho e a louça suja na bancada da cozinha (“não sou tua empregada, sabes isso, não sabes?”). As noites em que ele a acordou gritando pelo pai e depois se negou a aceitar o seu conforto, recolhendo-se no silêncio da mágoa e da vergonha. Os momentos em que a descarga hormonal da gravidez a fez irritar-se apenas por ouvi-lo respirar demasiado alto, enjoar até o cheiro dele, sentir-se ferver por partilharem a cama numa noite quente de Verão.

Nesses dias, acabavam sempre por rolar os olhos de exasperação e procurar cantos opostos da casa; por vezes ouvia-o, no quintal das traseiras, lutando com o projecto de carpintaria que não descolava, descarregando a frustração a cada martelada. Também nesses dias, acabavam sempre por se relembrar que a escolha fora consciente quando optaram pela troca mútua daquilo que ambos sabiam que lhes faltava: uma oportunidade sólida de crescer.

Seguiam-se olhares sorrateiros, vozes que adocicavam com a proximidade, mãos que se tocavam por acidentes devidamente calculados. A tensão permanecia acumulada em cada fibra dos seus seres até relaxarem nos braços um do outro.

* * *

Estocolmo despertou suada e indisposta na madrugada do primeiro de Maio. O bebé não parava quieto, incapacitando-a de encontrar uma posição confortável, e foi ao tentar virar-se que se apercebeu que estava sozinha na cama.

Depois de muito estrebuchar, lá se conseguiu levantar e deixou o quarto para procurar o marido pela casa. Acabou por encontrá-lo no banco do alpendre, fumando um cigarro com o olhar perdido no céu estrelado sobre eles. Estremeceu quando sentiu a sua presença:

“Desculpa, não te vi,” e afastou o fumo que o rodeava com a mão.

“Quando esta criança não dorme,” moldou a barriga enorme com as mãos, “eu também não.”

Aproximou-se dele, passou-lhe os dedos pelo cabelo. Aquele não ia ser um dia fácil.

“Posso fazer algo por ti?” atreveu-se a perguntar após uns minutos de silêncio.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na sua direcção, segurou a mão que o consolava e humedeceu o lábio inferior antes de virar o rosto para lhe pedir num tom roufenho:

“Podes deixar-me sozinho... só um bocadinho...?”

Com um sorriso resignado, ela acedeu e voltou para dentro, não sem antes lhe acariciar a face com o dorso da mão e nela receber em troca o esboço de um beijo. Certas temáticas teimavam ainda em impor alguma distância entre os dois, mas ele mesmo a encurtaria quando estivesse preparado.

Podiam ter sido vinte minutos ou duas horas; não tinha a certeza porque o bebé acalmara e o sono tentava seduzi-la uma vez mais. Mas estava ainda acordada quando o peso dele sobre a cama a fez afundar-se no colchão, segundos antes de senti-lo passar os braços pela sua cintura alargada e apertá-la contra si. Encaixando a cabeça na curva do seu ombro, Denver finalmente fechou os olhos e deixou-se seduzir também.

* * *

A escassos metros vivia outra família que se esforçava para criar laços, apesar de não partilharem costumes ou sequer falarem a mesma língua. Kartika fora a primeira a convidá-los a entrar: sentava-os à mesa com o marido e os filhos, apontava entusiasticamente para a sua barriga crescente, puxava-os para festas com outras pessoas de traços físicos semelhantes e que lhes continuavam a sorrir, apesar de ninguém saber ao certo como poderiam interagir uns com os outros.

Agora era Fajar quem os rondava, tentando arrastar Denver consigo para a pesca. Não era exactamente um passatempo que o entusiasmasse, não um rapaz dinâmico como ele, mas o vizinho tanto insistiu – tal como a mulher (“fazia-te bem, fazer novos amigos”) – que acabou por ser convencido. Ela ficaria em casa, claro, mas garantiu-lhe que ficaria bem.

“De certeza?” ainda teimou antes do beijo de despedida. “Lev’ o telemóvel mas não devo ter rede lá no meio dos peixes...”

Ela sorriu-lhe apenas:

“Vai em paz. Diverte-te!”

Não tinha ainda passado uma hora quando se viu obrigada a recorrer à porta de Kartika para pedir ajuda à vizinha. Poderiam aquelas dores estranhas ser consideradas contracções ou...?

* * *

Acordou algo zonza e desorientada, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Dorida, cansada e encalorada, sentia-se como se tivesse sido sovada. Contar-lhe-iam mais tarde que o bebé não dera a volta completa, forçando a equipa médica a realizar uma cesariana de urgência – mas para já não se recordava de nada além da entrada no hospital, dobrada com dores e em pânico, sozinha com a vizinha.

Sentiu o peso a seu lado quando alguém se sentou à beira da cama. O braço pesava-lhe como se fosse feito de pedra quando o levantou para esfregar os olhos.

“Bem-vinda de volta!” Denver sorria mas tinha ainda múltiplas rugas de preocupação vincadas no rosto. “Mulher, pregaste-m’ um susto do caraças!”

A sua atenção fugiu para o cobertor que ele aninhava nos braços e entretanto compôs de forma a que ela pudesse espreitar o bebé, cujas mãozinhas roçavam uma na outra frente ao rosto tal como na primeira e única vez que o tinham visto até então. Sentindo-se transbordar de amor, Estocolmo forçou-se novamente a estender o braço para o acariciar.

“Olá,” murmurou com voz trémula, “com que então eras tu quem não me deixava dormir à noite...”

Os seus olhos recaíram de novo nos do marido, a visão agora distorcida pelas lágrimas que já não conseguia segurar.

“E está tudo bem?”

“Tudo perfeito,” anunciou com uma nota de orgulho. “Dez dedos nas mãos, dez dedos nos pés, todos os buracos no sítio certo, ao contrário dos teus pesadelos...”

Riram os dois, mais de alívio do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Ah, só um problemazinho –” Estocolmo notou o trejeito dos lábios, o brilho vitorioso no olhar dele e imediatamente soube o que lá vinha – “acho qu’ o menino não vai gostar de se chamar Cynthia...!”

* * *

No primeiro aniversário do assalto, fizeram seis reportagens televisivas no total. Sete, se contasse o documentário onde revelaram as biografias dos elementos identificados:

_Silene_

_Aníbal_

_Andrés_

_Agustín_

_Radko_

Desistiu em menos de quinze minutos. Conhecia aquelas caras com outros nomes, personagens de outras histórias, descobertas nos almoços à mesa redonda ou nos serões sob as estrelas de Toledo. Não iria permitir que estranhos desconstruíssem aquilo que fora a realidade deles.

Ou a sua.

Mudou de canal e estava de repente a encarar Arturo, em directo de um estúdio de gravação, vociferando contra os criminosos, contra _ela_ , romanceando as adversidades que o haviam forçado a tornar-se um herói. “Oh, cala-te,” e fechou o separador onde habitualmente acompanhava as notícias da sua pátria.

Denver perdera a batalha há minutos, adormecendo antes de Cincinnati, os dois estendidos ao comprido sobre a cama. Aproveitando o silêncio, pegou no telefone sem fios e discou o número que decorara meses antes, aguardando depois pelo clique do outro lado enquanto mirava, quase sem respirar, o cheque preenchido que segurava na outra mão. Ia devolver o milhão prometido a Ariadna – tamanho sofrimento nunca seria apagado, mas com sorte talvez fosse um alento para a fazer regressar da escuridão.

* * *

Este era o seu futuro, afinal.

Uma casa airosa, pequena mas acolhedora, perdida por entre o verde. Os trilhos pela natureza, sob um calor abrasador ou a chuva das monções. Os mercados repletos de cor e som, onde todos os dias descobria um sabor ou um cheiro diferente. Sempre na companhia do marido, que a acompanhava em toda e qualquer nova experiência. E depois do filho, aquele ser que aprendera a amar muito além de si.

Todo um mundo e uma família que vieram em boa hora.

Só lhe faltava a adrenalina de outrora, aquela que experimentara na Casa e a deixara com vontade de mais. A vida em Java era bela e tranquilizadora, mas sentia-a como um refúgio enquanto o resto do Universo progredia, nem sempre da melhor forma, sem que se sentisse como parte dele. Mas _sabia_ que lhe pertencia – aprendera isso da forma mais estranha, anos atrás, quando um acaso do destino a empurrara para a descoberta que o controlo estava nas suas mãos. Que havia ainda muito dentro de si por descobrir.

E no seu peito ardia a necessidade de lá voltar outra vez.

* * *

O telefone que nunca tocava estreou-se numa manhã de sábado particularmente preguiçosa. Cincinnati dormia ainda o sono dos justos, contrariando o habitual, e encontravam-se os dois na cama, enrolados um no outro sob os lençóis, a apreciar o agora tão raro sossego, quando o estranho e estridente ruído se fez ouvir na casa, confundindo-os por momentos.

Foi Estocolmo quem se levantou primeiro, levando o aparelho ao ouvido com alguma curiosidade. Um desconhecido falou-lhe em espanhol, pedindo-lhe para aguardar um contacto de emergência. Inspirou profundamente ao mesmo tempo que sentia o estômago contorcer-se em antecipação, tentando controlar os seus receios durante os segundos que antecederam o retorno da voz inconfundível, sussurrada mas sempre assertiva, do Professor:

_Somos a Resistência. E a Resistência volta a erguer-se._

Foi num passo rápido e entusiasmado que regressou ao quarto e se abeirou da cama onde Denver mantinha ainda a mesma posição.

“Era o Professor,” anunciou quase num grito, saltando sobre ele. “Vamos para a Tailândia!”

O marido demorou a compreender as suas palavras. Quando por fim abriu os olhos e encarou o seu rosto afogueado, foi para abanar a cabeça em negação. Quase podia jurar que o ouviu suspirar:

“Oh, lá vamos nós outra vez...”

_continua…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até uma próxima. :) #finiteincantatem


End file.
